Behind the rain and clouds
by dark-gunner36
Summary: AU-BellaXAlice. Summary: Bella was sent to Forks for an unknown reason. There, the place piqued her interest due to the shifters and a vampire coven. And top it off with her having multiple personality disorder. What is she supposed to do in a place crawling with supernaturals and she herself is not a normal being.
1. Chapter I: Hello, my name is

Author's note: Hello hello! I thank you for taking your time in opening this fic and giving it a chance to be read :) I got this idea after watching Breaking Dawn Part 2 so please be gentle to me since I'm not much familiar with the whole novel of twilight. :) Oh and the characters are OOC :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight...

**Summary: **The townspeople of Forks never knew Vampires, Shapeshifters or any supernaturals exists in their small rainy town. The new girl is about to find out and the question is, how would she cope with the fact that not only one type of supernatural exists in the rainy town of Forks, WA.

* * *

**Chapter I: Hello, my name is...**

'_**Forks… One of the rainiest places in all of America. Great. Of all the places he can put me for the meantime, it's the place with the most wet atmosphere. And to enroll me in this highschool?! It's much better in London or England. They have better schools there!'**_

The speakers sent out the landing safety procedures that caught the teenager to break away from her mental ramblings. After the plane came to a complete stop and the passengers was told to slowly exit the plane, she took a deep breath and faced her now predicament.

Leaving the airport was not bad, as long as she kept her cool about the rude security or ignoring the overly dramatic people that thinks they are above the airport staff. She also ignored the stares she got from other people. Sure she was a bit pale but not pale like she was sick, long brown hair that goes down to her mid-back, her body was of average but not to average to be called as common. But it was not enough reason for the people to ogle at her and sometimes hit on her.

Outside the airport, she spotted a man wearing a police outfit and standing near a police car. All she can do was to sigh in defeat and hit her forehead with her right palm. "Seriously? A police car?" She asked out loud. The man merely chuckled and approached her to help her with her bag.

"Well it's the only car I have. Sorry about that." The man apologized sincerely. It has been years since he last saw her and he can't help but chuckle that she didn't change much. "I got the letter and fixed up everything. Even the story." He told her.

The teenager nodded her head with an annoyed pout. "Yeah. I memorized it too so no need to worry." She said to the man who was now placing her bags at the back of the cop car. She watched him close the trunk with a sheepish smile. A mental sound of clicking echoed in her head and she smiled as well. "We would behave. We promise." She told him with a voice that hinted of respect to the older man. The cop laughed and ruffled her hair playfully after her words.

"Stop with this 'we' stuff. We don't want people thinking you are weird, again." He said playfully but meant the fact that she does spoke the term 'we' as if there are other people with them. He motioned for them to get in the car and start their journey to the small town.

The ride was slow but it was bearable for her. Forks were indeed a rainy town but the scenery was enough for her to shut up and be contented with it. A sudden click again echoed in the teen's mind. "So Charlie how's life here? You still not thinking of leaving this place?" She said, breaking the silence. A grin was plastered on her face as she looked at the rear view mirror to watch Charlie's reaction.

Charlie groaned and looked back at the rear view mirror. "This place is nice and quiet. It's all I wanted.

"I still don't get it. I still don't even understand why I'm here." She told Charlie.

"Well, look at it this way. You would be having a new experience right? So behave and just take this as another one of your adventures alright?" Arriving at their house, he stopped the cruiser and looked at the pouting teen. "Look, you know why you are here right? I'm not forcing you to you know-" he motioned his hand between the two of them who were now a few feet apart.

The brunette smiled and approached Charlie then gave him a hug. "Silly Cha-Dad. I understand." She said softly, still hugging the man. Charlie returned the hug and after a few seconds of hugging, both felt awkward and stopped their little hugging session. "I think we should head inside, before **WE** decide to sleep at the forest." she laughed and went inside first, leaving Charlie laughing and following her as well.

"Oh before I forget, I enrolled you to Forks Highschool!" Charlie shouted and got a very loud crashing from the house as a reply. "ISABELLA! PLEASE DON'T DESTROY THE HOUSE!" he shouted again worryingly as he ran inside to see if anything was broken. "IT'S BELLA!" the teen called Bella shouted back and then groaned while the sound of wood cracking came after it.

* * *

Thursday came and Bella had to face the fact that she has to go to school. Lazily getting up from her bed and walked to the mirror. Her reflection showed her hair somewhat disarrayed and she just sighed deeply after combing her hair. She stopped her combing and looked at the mirror with a bored expression.

'_**Oh school. How I l missed you so. Hm, today's clothing should be black? Or the usual boring plaid outfit?'**_

Bella scrunched up her brows and shook her head. She hates dressing up, that's why all of her clothes are usually the same style, black, plaid or normal shirts and some denim pants. Deciding on the light purple shirt, she immediately put on her clothes for the day and went down to where Charlie was waiting with an empty plate.

"Good morning Bell." He greeted with a smile. He has to admit, having Bella staying with him means no more food at the diner. He raised his empty plate and looked at Bella with pleading eyes. The teen smiled and nodded her head, walking to the kitchen and preparing a quick breakfast for them.

After breakfast, Charlie instructed Bella on how to go to school and gave her some keys. Bella raised a questioning brow and looked at the keys that are now in her hands. "Well knowing you, if you don't have any means of transportation, it would be another punishment. So they sent you a welcoming present." Charlie looked at Bella's stoic expression like it was saying 'Are you giving me your cop car?' type of expression. "And no! it's not the cruiser. Just go out okay? Jacob is there with your ride."

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black?" Bella asked in disbelief. Both of them continued their talk outside and Bella was surprised to see the person they were talking about. Bella stopped on her tracks upon seeing a black Kawasaki ZX6R and beside the metal beast is a man; no she can assume it's a teen by the facial features, leaning by the bike. "Jake? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief seeing the guy who was supposed to be a skinny boy before to be a teen with a body that any woman would drool over. Well any woman aside from her that is. _**"That ride is one hell of a baby!"**_Bella smiled and whistled at the machine. "Nice! Please say that is my new ride Jake!" she pleaded to Jake

"Yup! The one and only awesome Jacob Black is here to deliver the 'deathtrap' to you." The Native American teen winked at Bella who just squealed in delight and hugged him.

"_**Hmm yup! Definitely him. Time for school!"**_Bella's mind reminded her and she gave Jake another hug before telling him that they should catch up after school. Jumping on her new bike, an excitement feeling rushed through her body and the sound of the roaring bike echoed in the area. "Bells! Catch!" Jake shouted at her and threw a black helmet that she caught easily. Giving the native a wink and immediately wearing the helmet, she drove off to the direction of the school.

"Well, I better go too. I expect her to be storming back here later on once she finds out." Jake said to Charlie who shook his head in defeat. "Bye chief Swan!"

"Oh I hope not…" Charlie mumbled in worry as he went to his cruiser and drove to Forks Police department.

* * *

**[Spanish, Bella POV]**

What a way to start the day. First I was bombarded by stares when I arrived with Katalina, the bike. Yes I gave it a name so deal with it. So yeah, back to my morning rush. I was bombared with stares that I know was about me being new to the school, arriving in a Kawasaki Ninja bike, and being a woman who rides it. Seriously, I don't need a mind reading ability to know what they are thinking. Anyway, I parked it near a huge 4x4 jeep which should be more expensive than my bike. As well as the silver Volvo. So ignoring the fact there are rich kids here aswell, I ignored everyone and went inside to get my schedule and to face the fact that I'm in hell (school).

So aside from that, I met 2 of the most annoying male in my recent year. Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton. The latter being the most annoying one. Eric is nice yeah but annoying with the questions like 'where did I used to live or why did I transfer to Forks' while Mike was just a egoistic jock who thinks his smile would make me swoon for him.

So anyway, am at my Spanish and I already gave out my introduction to them which my teacher said my year end project would be translating it to Spanish.

'**Como****si tengo que****preocuparme. Jajajajaja'**

I scribbled [They don't know so yeah they think I need to worry.]

'**They never do.'**

I just sighed and remembered what I told my very first class.

**-Flashback, English class-**

"Okay class quiet down! We have a new student and we would like her to introduce herself. And please mister Newton, stop fixing your hair." The English teacher said to the class I was now in. I looked around and saw both Mike and Eric are my classmates. Eric was holding a pen and padpaper, which I can assume he would take down notes in use for his article about me. So I sucked it up and complied with the teacher's request. Which I have rehearsed for lots of time last night.

"I'm the Forks chief of police daughter. W-err-I moved here from Florida since I want my mother to have some alone time with her boyfriend." I stopped and think of what to tell the class more about me. _**'Hm, why not tell them to back off in case you know-'**_ I mentally nodded and looked at my classmates seriously. Then I heard a mental click that just made me groan inwardly. "I have MPD by the way. To those who don't know, its multiple personality disorder. But don't worry, it's just two personalities."_ I_ smiled and winked at some women who were now attentively looking at me. "So when you see me oh so prim-proper, that's one of it. By the way, that was the one who was speaking before and now-" _I _pointed myself to indicate what I am about to say. "I'm another personality. I'm more of the outgoing type. And more daring, if you ladies know what I mean." I gave the female population of my class a knowing wink which they reciprocated with girlish giggles or uneasy looks. I chuckled and smiled at everyone. "But don't think I'm crazy or anything, I swear on my blood that I'm harmless. Well unless you are a bully and bullying me that is. So what else…" _I _stopped again and put up a thinking pose then I remembered the one thing I haven't told them. A mental click yet again and finally being wild is drained from my body. I looked at everyone, confused on why they are staring at me, both lovingly/hopeful and disgust/concerned.

'_**Tell them your name bellisima.'**_

I wanted to hit my head with my palm by the outrageous act of my other persona. I guess I had no choice in whatever she told them. "_We_ are Isabella Marie V. Swan. A pleasure to meet all of you." I told them in a courteous manner. I can imagine my other persona laughing out loud in my actions. I can't help it if old habits die hard.

**-End of flashback, Spanish class ends.-**

With that action, I became one of the spotlights of the day in Forks high and I hate it. So now Spanish class is over and Eric practically dragged me to the cafeteria to have lunch with his friends. And there I saw the people that I know would change my stay in Forks from boring to interesting.

* * *

How was it? I'm not sure how this would go as the story just magically pumped into my head. So I welcome ideas and suggestion to make the story progress far and to have a good storyline :) Thank you for reading this :)


	2. Chapter II: And Alice was her name

A/N: Hello everyone! :) first off, I want to thank those who took some of their time to read my fic and to those who left a review for me. :D you guys made me happy. (^-^)

I'm a bit concerned with the way I write Bella here since she has dual personalities (or so you have read) here. It might be a bit of confusing at times and I need to work it out on how I can avoid confusing you. I thought of giving each persona a name but I don't want to copy someone else's work which i love to read (Wolf and a half - Crushing Velvet) though trust me, this is different than her idea. :)

So I found the conclusion on just letting it be unless you guys can give me ideas on how to separate them. That would be wonderful. So in the meantime, i'll stick to what I have now. I hope you guys enjoy or atleast start questioning on my story progress :P

_**'words'** _- persona talking

[words] - writing/typing to talking with persona

_'words'_ - whisper

"words" normal talk

**[place/POV]** - settings/POV

**-flashback-**

* * *

**Chapter II: And Alice was her name**

**[Forks Highschool cafeteria, Bella POV]**

Eric introduced me to his circle of friends which likely I can tell that the two blonde females are not amused on my appearance in their lunch table. I think Eric said their names are Jessica and Lauren.

'_**I bet that Lauren blondie will be a bitch. I can just feel it.' **_

Well I didn't care as long as they don't snoop into our business. Which they did by immediately asking me if it's true that I have a split personality. I just nodded and proceed to look at the other occupants of the table.

Next to the blondie partners is a teen with dark brown hair that's being covered by a black bonnet and beside him is a girl with long light brown hair and wearing cream colored glasses. I think of all the people in the table, those two are the ones who will not be a pain in our sides. Eric said their names are Ben and Angela and also told me they are dating. He also said they have another friend named Tyler but he was currently absent for the day. All of them waved at me and welcomed me to their table in which I nodded my head and gave them a curt bow to acknowledge their introductions.

After they introduced themselves to me, Jessica and Lauren began interrogating me about my MPD and would like to meet the other me. I just laughed and shook my head. "My deepest apologies. She doesn't want to talk for now. I know it is rude not to introduce oneself properly but please give her time." I told them which they gave me a disbelief look. The ones similar to those who think I'm a loon. "Unbelievable yes. But I am sincere in my words." I added which Angela quickly noticed my sincerity and told the blondes to stop pestering me with regards to my MPD.

Since they stopped questioning me, along with Eric, Mike took this chance to try and hit on me. I had to discreetly tell Mike to stop flirting with me by means of declining every date he proposed. This caused Jessica to give me a menacing glare. Seriously, that girl needs an attitude adjustment. She should've been happy that I declined Mike's advances since she is obviously has a crush on him. I just ignored her and she eventually gave up and began chatting with Lauren about fashion or something.

'_**Si prega di farla stare zitta! Per favore!'** |trans: Please keep her quiet! Please!|**  
**_

I definitely feel myself groveling desperately as Eric's so-called friends are somewhat getting on my other persona's nerves. I hummed softly and took out my Xperia Acro S and began typing in my note. Hey WE love gadgets as much as WE love our bike and cars.

[Then why not tone out like I do?] I typed in, knowing my other self would read it and respond to me mentally. Sometimes I hate it when we communicate like this. It's like proving I'm crazy.

'_**They must think we are crazy with those looks they give. Which we are not bellisima. So can you please shut blondie number 1 up and keep blondie number 2 aware that we are not interested with blonde boy? You always attract blondes which in my opinion is not a good compatibility with us.'**_

I can't help but chuckle a bit on how my other persona described the people that annoys us. It has been a running gag with my family before that I usually have suitors who are blonde or shade of blonde. I ignored her ranting on the three blondes and picked on my food. I never did like _cafeteria food_. I played with my food, hoping it would suddenly fall out of my tray.

'_**You can eat at home. Just make the one who keeps knocking on our head like it's a damn door to stop knocking! It's making me irritated.'**_

This made me curious. I know that would be near impossible in a place like this and I typed in my phone asking what my persona meant.

[Knocking? There's someone knocking on your space?]

But I didn't get an answer. She went silent. Like when you suddenly hear a hollow ringing sound in your head. I furrowed my brows and tried to switch with her to know what was wrong. I tilted my head a bit and tried to look around for the cause of my sudden mental deafness.

And when I made a full 180ᵒ turn, I saw six beings that made my right eyebrow rise. I looked at my phone and began typing what I wanted to tell my other persona.

[Seriously? We have the likes of them in the area too? Is that why Jake is now like a teenager who suddenly got addicted to steroids?]

I waited for any answer from my persona and somehow the eerie silence in my head is all I got. I continue to stare at them, all huddled up in the table like they are having a secret meeting. I wanted to eavesdrop but my respect to anyone overpowers it.

"I see you have noticed the famous Cullen table." Jessica said to me, making me turn back around and looked at her with a confused look. Cullen? Why does that name ring a bell to me? "Cullens?" I asked, wanting to know more about these Cullens.

"Well, they just moved here from Alaska a year ago and they always stick with each other. The blonde girl there is Rosalie. She doesn't like to talk to other people outside her family and trust me; her glare is something to be scared for. Then the guy next to her, the big one is Emmet. He may look scary but he's nice. Just don't let anyone disrespect Rosalie infront of him or else he might turn like an angry hulk. Oh and they are together." Jessica stopped for a moment to drink of her water. Well she did say a mouthful.

While Jessica was taking her time to breathe, I still mused on why the other persona is not speaking. Of all the times she has to tone out, it's this one.

"So where was I? Oh yeah! The guy with a bronze colored hair that's styled like he just came out from a room after having sex is Edward. He might be good looking but he's a snob. The blond guy beside him who looks a bit in pain is Jasper. He's a gentleman, I talked to him once, but he's the boyfriend of the bleached blonde haired chick beside him. She's Katalina." And then she stopped. I noticed how she looked at the last of the Cullens and I turned around to check too. Then and there, a mental click echoed in my mind. Great of all the time I was calling her.

'_**You are unfair you know?'**_

"Hush." I said under my breath. The difference between me and the goody-goody persona is that I tend to be overprotective while she tends to be trusting but careful. Knowing those bunch of kids are here means we can be either in danger or would be in danger. I looked at what my other self was about to look and frowned. There was nothing to look at and I remembered, there were six of them in the table. But they are now just five. I turned back to blondie number 2 and inquired on where was the last of the Cullen bunch.

"Oh you mean Alice? She's weird." she said the name with a bit of disgusted hint in her tone. Angela reprimanded her, saying Alice was not weird and that she was a very nice girl. But Lauren backed Jessica saying that Alice was the weirdest of all the Cullen brood.

Odd. Why would a name like my favorite Zombie bashing game character be weird for this blondie. "You know, you don't need to cover your disgust with this, _Alice__." _I said the name of Alice with an Italian accent. Ofcourse I made it sound more suave too."That name means noble if you are to refer to it in German you know." I told her as a matter of factly. Both Lauren and Jessica looked at me in disbelief. "What? I'm just saying. Alice is a beautiful name. So anyway, those Cullens have relationships with each other huh?" I beamed the two blondies a smile that made both of them squirm.

"Yeah. Isn't it disgusting? Having a relationship with your own brother or sister. Talk about incest." Lauren interjected. I twitched my brow a bit in her disgust on incest but still kept my smiling facade.

"But they're not blood related Lauren! Well aside from Jasper and Rosalie. But aside from that, they are just adopted by Mr and Mrs. Cullen so it's not incest." Angela cut in and Lauren frowned by the meek girl's attitude. Then it was the time blondie number 1 noticed me. She gave me a look like observing me. "Wait, why are you talking like a normal teenager?" I smirked and all in the table looked at me like I was some zoo animal. I wanted to growl but I know my dear persona would be mad.

"Yeah, I'm the **'other'** Bella. Ah thanks for that wonderful information_ cara mia_. Though I wonder more on this _Alice__**.**_" I told them and then dig in to the food that my other self was playing with.

[Seriously, WE need to eat and you just play with your food? Such a waste Isabella.] I typed in the cellphone secretly.

'_**Do not blame me. It's you who was so eager to go to school and 'end the hell time' as you have said before I could even take my nourishment. This food can't even be called as food at all.'**_

I had to stifle my amusement on my other persona. It's such a funny scene when she can't eat what she is supposed to be eating. And right now, knowing those beings are here as well, we need to make sure we are not suspicious.

[You can eat later and I promise not to disturb you when you do.] I typed in the black cellphone. I can feel my other persona humming and then staying quiet. Must be going to tone-out like always.

"Say Bella, is it hard to have split personality? And can you speak Italian?" the meek girl asked me. Angela. How observant of her to notice I spoke Italian a while ago.

"Hm? Well not really, it's fun. I get to have a companion who doesn't annoy me all the time, And yes, I can speak Italian._" _I stopped and thought of a certain song I once heard on the radio, with a minor revision of my own."I can speak Spanish, Japanese and French." I sung to them with a wide smile that made Ben and Angela to laugh. Then I decided to play with those loners on the other end of the cafeteria which I know are listening to us. "_Și este o scuză foarte bună de a spune lucruri pe care oamenii nu au nevoie să știu. Dreapta?" _I said in Romanian hoping they would catch that. _|Trans: And it's a great excuse to say things that people do not need to know. Right?|_

I can't tell if they knew I was talking to them since the chatters of the other students muffled their whisperings. I grinned and decided to end my lunch time early. "I'm going out for a bit. All of this chattering and staring from other people will get on my nerves." I told my new found acquaintances and decided to leave the cafeteria and head outside.

**[Normal POV]**

Bella walked leisurely as she felt the cool breeze. She didn't like wet climate much but the breeze it brings can calm her down. Musing along the empty space, Bella took a slight turn and walked to the grassy patch near the forest. Being alone was always her comfort when she's away from her home. What Angela asked her was usually one of the questions people asked about her when she moved from school to school. She wanted to just stop moving but what her family wants is what best for her. People just wouldn't understand if she told them why she has MPD.

"Are you listening Bellisima?" I asked softly, hoping my other self is listening to me.

'_**Right now I am. Anything you want to talk about?'**_ Her otherself, the one who was mostly calm and reserved, asked with curiosity.

I grinned and lay down on the grassy patch, looking at the cloudy sky. "Just wanted company really. Thanks for stopping the knocking in our head. It was irritating me to the core" She said in amusement.

'_**It was not a problem dear. I did trace on who it was though.**_

What her other persona said in their minds made her laugh. "Oh? You never cease to amaze me bellisima. Let me guess, it's that sex-hair guy right?" then her lips moved on its own, making a soft smile. "Ah I knew it! The moment we switched and saw him looking at us was the sign. What do you think he would be reacting if he knew how jumbled our thoughts are."

'_**I'm to guess he would be confused. Just like the others. And it reminds me, we should call them you know. Tell them we arrived safely.'**_

Bella raised her hand and suddenly a small bird landed on it. "Charlie may have informed them you know. So relax." She said and moved her hand that has a bird perched on slightly to make it fly away. Her brown colored eyes looked at the cloudy sky and she sighed. "What do you think of this place? Should we finally stop moving?" I asked my persona.

'_**With all of honesty? Not yet. I am glad they raised us; but we can't just rely on them all the time. Especially father. We both know our home is where father is.'**_

"Ha! Daddy's girl as always." She taunted her persona who just remained silent. After a few minutes, she stood up and dusted off the dirt that clung on her pants and grinned. It was time for lunch to end and she decided to go back to her class.

Unknown to them, a certain dark haired petite woman was watching them from a very distant place. She wiped the trail of red liquid from the side of her mouth and her once pitch black colored eyes are now vibrant melted gold. "Isabella…" She whispered, watching the retreating figure of the new student silently.

* * *

**[Biology, normal POV]**

"Alright Miss Swan, you can sit beside Mister Cullen over there." The biology instructed Bella who silently looked around for the 'mister Cullen' that her teacher told her. She inwardly groaned at seeing who the Cullen was. Facing the fact that she'll be sitting beside the bronze haired Cullen, she just proceeded with sitting on the empty stool beside him. Upon sitting on the empty chair beside the bronzed-haired Cullen, Bella immediately felt the male Cullen flinch at his seat.

'_**Jitty much? Too bad it's not the 'Cullen' I wanted to meet.'**_ Bella's wilder persona commented, snickering at the boy beside them. _**'Play nice bellisima I know I would.'**_

Bella raised a brow as she looked at the boy who was trying hard not to move much. "Are you alright?" She asked, making the boy slowly turn to her, eyes pitch black.

"Y-yes. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." Edward said stiffly, trying hard not to breathe in much.

"You look in pain. Am I causing you any trouble? I can ask the teacher to-" Before she can recommend t

"No! it's fine. Just-" Edward exhaled a bit and regain a normal breathing routine. "Today's lunch is not sitting well in me." He told Bella.

Bella nodded and then looked at the book at her table. They were discussing about the types of blood types and their rarity. Bella was intrigue in their subject, considering the boy beside her. _**'Nobody said you can't interact with them if you want. I'm not stopping you.'**_ Her other persona said when it felt the soft interested hum from Bella's body. Bella tapped her ballpen twice on her book, indicating an okay answer to her persona's comment.

All throughout Biology, Edward was just stiffly sitting in his seat while Bella was just reading their textbook. The bronze-haired Cullen was having a hard time with Bella sitting next to him. As soon as the bell rang, indicating the end of the class, he quickly bolted ahead to his next class. Everyone in class was surprised that the usual calm Cullen suddenly rushed away like he was afraid of something.

In Bella's next class, she encountered the Cullen teen named Jasper who was stiffly sitting behind her seat. When he introduced himself to her, she felt a bit of calmness flowing inside her and she frowned a bit on why it happened. She was already calm even before the wave came to her and it struck her as odd. She wanted to conclude that the Cullen family is a bit unusual but ignored it for the time being.

Last of Bella's class for the day and the subject she wanted to curse was P.E. It was like she was not athletic, but it was more of trying not to cause any clumsiness at times. After changing to shorts and the school P.E shirt, Bella went to the Gym class where her P.E teacher, coach Clapp shouted for them to huddle up.

"Alright, today I have a meeting with the principal so all of you can take this time to get to know each other. When I get back, you guys can go. So be productive and do some sports! You sissies need it." Coached Clapp said to everyone in class, especially to Lauren and Jessica. With Coach Clapp leaving the Gym, every guy in the class shouted in excitement and proceeded playing basketball while the girls played volleyball or dodgeball.

Bella on the other hand stayed in the bleachers, avoiding people who wanted to play with her or men asking her out. She was going to let the class end just by sitting alone, until her eyes caught sight of a dark haired pixie-like student approaching her. That's when she felt her throat go dry and her stomach growled in hunger.

'_**Bellisima, mind switching with me?'**_ Bella shook her head and swallowed her built-up saliva. '_**Your call. Be careful bellisima. Too bad, she's a looker too.'**_Her persona whistled, proving that the girl approaching them was indeed a sight to be seen. Pale-white complexion, inky black hair that's styled in a wild spiky manner, and designer clothes that hugged her body at the right places. Just like a pixie. Bella can conclude that she is not just a looker, but a sight to behold. When the petit girl was now in front of her, Bella couldn't help but blush.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen! You must be Isabella. Nice to meet you!" the pale-white girl said in a cheery manner, reaching out her right hand. Bella had to blink a few times to notice that the girl named Alice was waiting for her to shake the offered hand. Hesitant to even touch the pale hand, Bella's other persona jumped in and switched with her.

_**'Again, you are rude by jumping in like that.'**_ The calm persona reprimanded her rebellions persona but was ignored.

"A pleasure to meet you, Alice. But please, call me Bella. I must correct blondie over there that you are not weird. In fact. I find you cute just like a pixie." Bella's rowdy persona said with a flirting grin. When she took hold of Alice's hand and gave it a quick kiss on the back-palm, she felt the coldness of it and it took her a second before the fact that she supposed to react to it kicked in. "Oya? Are you cold? Your hand is like a cute icicle." Bella chuckled, earning the same one from Alice. But in her ears, it sounded like chimes to her ears that made her smile a bit more.

"No. I just have poor blood circulation. The rumors are true, you do switch personalities." Alice said giggling at Bella's flirting manner. "And your hand is warm Bella." She said with a wide smile. Bella can't help but think the pixie-like being before her is overly cheery.

"Well to contrast your reason, I just have an overly healthy blood circulation. Haha. Mind you sitting with me? It would be disrespectable of me if I let a lady as cute as you standing while we are chatting. And my other self would give me a mindful of lecture about respect." Bella said in amusement. She patted the empty space beside her and Alice took the offered seat and sat beside the taller brunette.

"Then please tell your other self then that I am very grateful that she can talk some respect to you." Alice joked.

Bella faked a hurt expression and placed a hand over her heart dramatically. "You wound me fair lady." Then he dropped the act and snickered. "Hear that bellisima? The little lady thinks you are a respectable one."

'_**Please do tell her that I appreciate the praise. And you on the other hand, should behave.'**_ Bella snickered at what her usually respectable persona told her. And this was found amusing by Alice. A wink was given to the pixie by the brunette. "I look stupid talking to myself right? Oh and my bellisima said, and i quote 'she appreciate your praise'. Don't mind her way of speaking, she thinks talking like that is what most teenagers need right now."

"Not at all. I find it unique and I like unique. And please tell the other Bella that it's a pleasure to praise her and I agree that teenagers these days should learn respect." Alice told her with a cute smile.

This made Bella blush a bit and showed Alice a small appreciating smile. "Well you are a unique one too. So, do tell, why are you here talking to me? Curious with the new girl? Want to know about me and my MPD?" Bella asked, wanting to know the reason Alice Cullen was indeed talking to her.

'_**Maybe to inquire on our existence? Like the others.'**_

"You intrigue me. It's the first time I heard from my brother, Edward, that he can't read you or I can't predict your actions. Like you are a blur or thinking fast to anticipate. Well actually, all of us are intrigued by you." Alice explained with a serious tone in her voice.

But Bella took the explanation as more of the Cullens being observant and laughed it off. "Well little lady, I'm just awesome like that." She stated, laughing at Alice's cute smiling face. Their chatting was cut short when Coach Clapp came back and told them to head home. With everyone excitedly rushed to the lockers and changed, Bella and Alice separated their ways as Alice was supposed to meet up with her siblings.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" Alice hugged Bella and skipped away.

The action froze Bella on the spot and watched the skipping pale pixie skip towards the 4x4 jeep and Volvo. "Well that explains why those expensive cars are here. Now time to go home and confront our dear 'ol dad shall we bellisima?" she said out of earshot from anyone and walked towards her bike.

'_**Ah yes, dad should explain. As well as our father and uncles. The surname 'Cullen' is such a familiar name.'**_

* * *

A/N: Huhummm... So here Bella knows the Cullen's kind but the Cullens doesn't know why their powers doesn't work on her. :) I welcome all questions and I'll answer them in future chapters. :D until then, hope you guys find this chapter a bit more interesting. reading and reviewing are nice too :) though it's fine if you guys just read it. thank you!


	3. Chapter III: What are you?

A/N: Here i am again, trying to make my fanfic worth your while. :) though it sadden me that there are no reviews in my previews chapter, I don't know if it suck or not. But I'm still happy that i know some of you read it. ^w^ So here's another chapter. Hope ya guys would enjoy it.

Still doesn't own Twilight... *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter III: What are you?**

When Bella got home, she saw three well-built men standing by the living area with Charlie sitting on his recliner with a serious look on his face. Bella scrunched her nose a bit after smelling the scent of the living area. "Not to be rude or at least to be sounding rude, you men smell off like a wet dog. No pun intended Jake." Bella said, pinching her nose a bit and wriggled it to try and adapt with the closed up smell.

Jake laughed and winked at Bella. "Well you don't smell like fresh roses too Bells. That is before I'm this awesome that is." He joked, flexing his muscles. But he stopped his jokes when the teen was halted when one of his companions cleared his throat and glared at him. He tried to glare back and only got a silent commanding stare from him. He sighed deeply and tried to calm his nerves. "Bells, this is Sam Uley and Paul Lahote." Jake introduced his two companions.

The man named Sam stood with pride as he was introduced by Jake while Paul looked at Bella and sneered at her. Bella shrugged it off and looked at the three overly-grown natives then at Charlie. "Would someone start talking aside from Jake? I may be the patient one, but my patience can't be long if you three continue to look at me like I'm a freak." Bella told them, making the two out of the three she was talking to snap from their curious stares and face her. Charlie on the other hand coughed and asked all of them to sit.

When all of them are sitting on the couch, with Bella sitting on a single sofa and Jake sitting on the armrest of it, it was Charlie who broke the eerie silence. "So! Now you three know each other, mind you tell us what you came here for Sam?" He asks the older of the two. Sam was mature looking, adapting to his well-toned body and native features.

"We are here because Jake said that your daughter is here." Sam said roughly. His voice sounded harsh and sharp looking eyes turned to Charlie. "We want to discuss her living behavior with you, knowing your relationship with their kind." He added.

Charlie raised a brow and scrunched his nose. He was keen that only a few people knew of his connections. Mostly it was Jacob's dad, Billy, who knew it since they are childhood friends. "I assure you that Bella is safe. She won't harm anyone under my watch, or more importantly, if she is in her calm state. I can't be sure if the other one can tolerate it though." Charlie explained. He leaned back to his chair and looked at Sam seriously.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Charlie. The police chief may be older than him, but his ego is telling him that he is stronger. "Look here. We already have the Cullens roaming around in Forks and this new comer can be a threat if we sum up what he heard from Jake's memories." Sam said, pointing his thumb over Jake who was sitting at the armrest of Bella's seat.

The teen in topic raised his hands like a criminal caught red handed and gave Sam an annoyed look. "I knew her even before I was a shifter and when I shifted; you guys just waltzed in my head like it's a damn mall." When he first phased when the Cullens arrived, he suddenly heard voices in his head and learned that it was Sam and the other Quileute folks. And there they knew that Jake was friends with Bella, a kind they didn't know how to act with at all. "We came here to make sure Bella will not be a threat to the townspeople. She was here before any of us even shifted, why do we even need to check again?" He questions.

"Jake is right. Bella stayed here a few years back for summer vacation and nothing bad happen." Charlie backed up Jake's words, looking at Sam who was in deep thought and Paul who was staring daggers at Bella.

The smallest of the three Quileute natives stood up and snarled at Jake menacingly. "Her kind is not welcome here! Her blood is tainted!" he said in a deep voice, her hands now formed in tight knuckles as both Jake and Charlie was backing up Bella.

'_**Young blood. Never did have nice tempers. If you go against their anger, you're just lighting a short fused bomb. And that small guy's fuse must be a thumb long. Say bellisima, annoy him further, I want to play with the puppy.'**_ Bella's wilder persona said with a cherry tone, making her body vibrate in excitement. But being the calm one that's out and facing the males in the house, she had to avoid any means of fighting.

"Hush." Bella whispered softly, hoping her other persona would not cause anything that would end up someone badly hurt. But her soft spoken warning was mistaken by Paul as directed to him.

"What did you say?! You dare to quiet me?!" Paul said in anger, thinking Bella was shutting him up. He stood up and puffed his chest, showing Bella that he is not to be messed with. He was beginning to shake.

The only female in the room raised a questioning brow at Paul. She tried to recall on why he was antagonizing her and realized that it must be when she reprimanded her other persona. "I apologize. You must've heard me wrongly. It was not for you that I said it." Bella apologized, voice sounding flat and serious at the same time. She wanted to avoid any conflict.

"Paul calm down! We all know that Bella tends to talk to herself and why she does it." Sam commanded to Paul who deflated his puffed up chest and slumped back down.

"Yeah. I forgot that woman is a loon." He commented, making circular motions with his left ndex figer beside his left temple.

The term and notion was not ignored by Bella but she stayed quiet. Instead, Charlie and Jake glared at Paul, with the latter standing up and looked at Paul angrily. "What did you say Paul?! Show some respect to the woman!" He said to the smallest Quileute.

But Paul found it as a hole in their situation. If he provokes Jake who was not affected much by Sam's commands, he can eliminate the threat that they have as of the moment. Isabella Marie. "I respect women, but to her kind-" He looked at Bella and sneered at her. Showing his disgust over her. "She doesn't need respect. The woman talks to herself! She deserves to be in the asylum if she talks to herself like that! She is a crazy bitch!"

"PAUL ENOUGH!" Sam commanded harder, trying hard not to be affected with the thick grudge atmosphere.

'_**Oh F**king A**! Bellisima! Don't!'**_

Paul immediately followed but was too late. He found himself face to face with Bella. Eyes that were once calm chocolate brown, was now steely gold. His breathing started to hasten, quickly loosing oxygen. He quickly looked at the source of his loss of oxygen and saw a hand was clamped up on his throat. Only a whimper was the sound he produces after summing up the situation.

Bella was holding him down on his seat within the second Sam ordered him to stop speaking.

"Bella!" Both Jake and Charlie shouted as soon as they saw Bella's seat empty and Paul whimpering in fear.

"I have patience little boy. But I have limits. I may take NORMAL people saying I am not of the right mind but to the likes of you I cannot forgive it." Bella's words were calm but cold. It's like every word she spoke was coated with venom and icicles stabbing the hearts of those she spoke to. "You are just a puppy who cannot control your anger. If you are here to make sure I am not a threat then I offer you my word that no harm in the humans would be done by me." She said, looking at Paul's eyes that shows fear.

Jake tried to pull Bella away from Paul who was now prying himself from Bella's grasp. He noticed the small trail of blood oozing from the ends of Bella's fingers. "Bella, calm down. He didn't mean what he said." He tried to soothe her, hoping she could release Paul. Sam too tried his luck and talked to Bella in releasing Paul.

'_**Bellisima… Calm down. Breathe!' **_ Bella's other persona tried to calm her but the rage within the body was like roaring fire. _**'Bellisima! Remember who you are! He is not worth it!'**_

Still Bella didn't listen to her persona. She stared at Paul's now sweating face and hard breathing."You find it hard to breathe little boy?"

"Bella let him go!" Sam pleaded.

'_**I have no choice bellisima. We're switching!'**_

But Bella didn't budge until the mental click echoed in her mind. With that, Bella's enraged features were replaced with an annoyed look and her hard grasp at Paul's neck was released. Her golden colored irises turned back to chocolate brown and she let out a lungful of sigh. "You young shifters are so easily angered." She said in a laze manner. Turning to Sam who was surprised to the sudden turn of events, she offered a hand to him. "Bella. Well the other Bella I you may. To think your pack mate has the guts to irk my calm persona up to boiling point. Be thankful she held back and I jumped in." she told Sam who took the offered hand and silently nodded his head. "Good! Then next time, never call us like what he said. I may have stopped my calmer persona but I won't hesitate to jump in again and finish what she started. That pup wouldn't just get scratches on his neck."

"I'm sorry for his behavior. It's just you are somewhat we can't tell how to deal with. Just give us your pact that you will not hurt any humans and we'll be on our way." Sam said, eying Paul's slow healing neck. This stuck him as odd since shifters like them tend to heal faster.

"I promise! Scouts honor!" Bella joked, holding up three fingers in salute.

With Bella breaking the rough tension with her joke, Charlie convinced Sam further that he and Jake would be responsible if ever Bella was to break their pact. Jake agreed and put an arm around Bella in proof that she is harmless.

"Harmless if needed. Besides, in terms of our eating habits, father already told me I can try another diet. Though I think it irks him to the core." Bella said, going back to her seat. With everyone now calm, even Paul who kept quiet, she looked at Charlie with a steel look. "Now tell me. Why are there _Vampiri_ in the area? And such a large number too for a coven. And they are posing as a family and attending highschool. So mind telling me?"

Sam cleared his throat and explained all about the treaty between the shifters ancestors and the cold ones as they call it. He told her that they feed on animal blood and acquired the strength to be near humans and still not suck them dry. "If they do even take a sip of human blood in the area or turn one, the treaty will be considered broken and we'll hunt them down." Sam ended.

Bella was fascinated at how the Cullens are trying to act humans. "Well kudos for their will power. Since that is clear, I have a phone call to make. So I'm leaving you men with all your boy talk." She announced and walked upstairs to her room.

"Charlie… is she?" Sam looked at Charlie who finally breathe out loudly.

"She's more unique than me. Mind you, this is just between us. So don't allow the Cullens read anything about her." Charlie said to them.

**[Upstairs, Bella's room.]**

"Well, now or never." Bella said, unlocking her phone and pressing the speed dial 1. With a few rings, the call was picked up and the sound of an elegant male voice. Hearing the voice made Bella smile happily and greet him. "Hey daddy!"

* * *

**[Cullen residence, living area]**

Everyone under the Cullen household was in the living area. They all decide to have a family meeting with regards to the new student. Among the Cullen teens was two adults. One was a woman with a heart-shaped face and a motherly aura emitting from her and the other is a man with a suave looking hairstyle and a gentleman's look. The Cullens are known to be the Vegetarian Vampires, as the other vamps joked about them. Though a happy family they portray, their family or coven as any vampire could call, have unique abilities.

Edward has the ability to read minds.

Alice can see a subjective future, usually in what the person has already decided.

Jasper is an empath, able to control the emotions of anyone.

Katalina has the ability of ice creation or manipulation.

Emmet has advance vampiric strength and his mate Rosalie has enhance beauty capable of seducing vampires.

Carlisle has compassion beyond any vampire while Esme has motherly love beyond anyone.

"I told you Carlisle, my powers don't work on her. Nor does Jazz or Alice." Edward told the male adult named Carlisle. They were discussing on Bella's unique ability to block them.

"Well to be fair, I can still see her a bit. But three out of then occasions. It's like she doesn't think much of choices or changes what she wanted." Alice added with a disappointed tone.

"Maybe it's because she said she has split personality thingy that you psychics can't make a move on her." The Spanish looking woman said with a bit of teasing in her voice.

"Katalina please don't taunt them." Said Jasper. He wanted to avoid another set of bickering of his siblings by sending out calming waves to them.

Emmet laughed loudly and agreed with Katalina's opinion on Bella nulling the abilities of his siblings. But he was hit by Rosalie at the back of his head with a rolled-up magazine.

Carlisle looked at his family who are a bit disoriented with the whole 'Bella' situation. "This is fairly an odd instance. Did you notice any change when you say she switches personality?" he inquired.

Alice piped in, knowing she talked to Bella the most. "Well, she becomes more laid back if she switches to her outgoing personality or act all olden like she's in the 1700s. She did tell Angela she can speak a few more languages like Spanish, Japanese, French and Italian. Though her Italian accent is very fluent!" She told their father figure in an animated manner. All the time he was telling them about Bella, her smile never faded and she was eager to tell them about her.

"Didn't she speak Romanian too? But I'm not sure what it meant." Edward added, still with an annoyed expression in his face. "And her blood is more alluring than anyone else's. Jazz had a hard time with her during their class and Alice had to run and feed during lunch just because her mind thinks her blood is like cocaine!"

"Amazing. Well if she has multiple personality disorder then there is no known cure for this. Usually the families of the people who have this MPD are supportive and understanding. Knowing chief Swan's daughter to have this, he is a father figure alright. And to be immune to your abilities, she's simply fascinating." Carlisle said as he cupped his chin and tried to understand what his adopted children had told him.

"Atleast the girl has privacy rights. Unlike some unfortunate family that deals with a snoop every time." It was Rosalie who spoke with sarcasm in her tone. She glared at Edward who glared back at her for the sarcastic remarks.

"I can't help it Rose! You all know I can't stop this gift" And the two was about to start arguing until Jasper sent out calm waves to stop their bickering.

"Thank you Jasper." Esme said with a warm smile.

Emmet placed an arm around his lover and gave her a childish smile. "Easy babe! Eddie-boy here is just insulted that a woman finally beat his mind-reading cheat code! Talk about someone in par with him." he boomed.

And what Emmet said made Edward look at him for a minute and came to realize what he said. "Ofcourse! That's why I can't read her! She's my soulmate! The only person who can be my equal." he concluded, eyes shining with discovery and fascination. His mind ran on the possibilities that Bella is the one he has been longing for. But everyone looked at him like he grew another head. Aside Alice that is. Her face winced when Edward declared his new found discovery and this was noticed by no one aside from Katalina. "Don't you see it guys? We are meant to be together!"

Katalina rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Jasper. "Uh earth to Eddie! Even Jazz can't control her emotions nor can Alice see much about her from her vision. What's the difference then?" She questioned.

"Well because I'm a guy. Jazz already has you and Bella can't probably be Alice's mate." Edward scoffed off. Of all the Cullen siblings, Edward is considered as the 'golden child' since he is the first to be turned by Carlisle. He took it at heart and often feels like he is superior of all. And since he is treated as such by Carlisle, what he usually wants, he gets.

"What's that supposed to mean Eddie? Can't the little Ali-cat have a mate as awesome as Bella?" Emmet asked with a confused expression. "If it's Alice it would be so hot! OW BABE!" He whined when Rose hit him again with a magazine. "Don't fantasize about Alice and her potential mate dumdum!" Rose chided her childish mate.

Edward frowned and crossed his arms. "Bella can't be Alice's mate because she's a woman." He told them which earned her a dead silence from everyone. After a few minutes of silence, Katalina stood up and pulled Alice's arms. "Ah the sayings of a man from your age. C'mon Alice, I want you to join me in hunting." Katalina said and then looked at Jasper who was smiling softly. "Be right back cowboy."

"I'll be waitin' ma'am." Jasper answered with a wink. And with that, Katalina and Alice took off.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You should be ashamed in what you just said!" Esme scolded Edward who was baffled in response.

"Dude that was low. Even for you." Emmet commented while shaking his head in dismay.

"What?! What did I say?" Edward was still confused to why his family suddenly reacted like that. He turned to Carlisle who was frowning a bit at him. He read their minds and frowned as well. "There is no possibility that Alice can be Bella's mate! She's mine!"

Rosalie stood up and rolled her eyes in Edward's reaction. "Suck it up Edward! Besides, shouldn't we need Bella to have a say in this? To think I have a brother who can read mind and also close minded." She mumbled as she moved in a vampiric speed to hers and Emmet's room.

* * *

**[Deep forest]**

Katalina was jumping from tree to tree with Alice following her with a deep thought. Ice bridges were created and Katalina was skating on them gracefully. "So Ali-cat, mind telling me what that dimwit brother of ours has shunned?" Katalina asks while still skating on her self-made ice coaster.

Alice was sitting on a higher branch with her legs swinging back and forth. "I don't know Katy. When we were at the cafeteria, just smelling her immediately made me feel thirsty. And when we talked during P.E, I felt so light." Alice said, thinking about her encounter with Bella. She didn't feel anything like flying on cloud nine or electricity over their physical contact. Just the smell of her blood drove her inner beast into frenzy.

Katalina did a jump and 360 spin while a spinning tower of ice followed her feet. A spiraled cone tower was created and Katalina stood at the very tip of it, towering the height of six feet. The heught was now the sam as Alice's spot. Making the tip of the ice into a flat surface, Katalina sat on it and looked at Alice with a sweet smile. "Ali-cat. I can't say if Bella is your mate or not. We all have different ways on how we found our loveones. Carlisle and Esme found out that they are mated after ten years since their first meeting. Rose and Emmet was a brief moment. Jazz and I took a whole southern war before we realized we are mated. If you feel that Bella is meant for you, try for it. Never hurts to try Ali-cat." She patted Alice's inky black hair as she ended her speech.

A frown graced Alice's beautiful face and she swatted the offensive gesture away from her head. The thought of Bella and Katalina's speech with mating burned on her mind. Then Edward's declaration before wormed in. "But Edward already laid eyes on her." She sighed. Knowing her brother, he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wanted.

Katalina smirked and winked at Alice. "Then fight. If you feel any pull for this Bella, then never give up. Besides, it's Bella's call in the end." She told her, jumping off the iced platform and sitting beside Alice. She hugged her sister and cooed relaxing hum on her ears.

"Thanks Kat. I'll try." Both of them stayed hugging each other until they heard a flock of birds flying away. And it was about a mile away from them. "What was that?"

"Want to find out?" Katalina asks in excitement. With silent nods, both of them ran on the source of the disturbance in the quiet night.

* * *

**[Swan residence, Bella's room. Bella POV]**

"Great, now those smelly shape shifters are away I can now play." I said to my reflection. I stretched my arms and grinned at my reflection. "You still not talking to me?" I asked my calmer persona. She still wasn't talking like usual and it's becoming a bit annoying to me. "Look bellisima, I know I have been jumping in your time without your consent but we don't want his blood in our hands. Well your hands that is." I said to my reflection. But still no response. I can only sigh and look at the alarm clock that's in my desk and I knew once of the reason why she was not even speaking to me.

'_**Feed… me…' **_ My persona moaned as if she's in pain.

"Ah finally she speaks! Alright, time to eat dinner anyway." I smiled at my reflection and changed my clothing into dark stretchable jumpsuit with no sleeves and goes all down to her mid-thighs, she donned it with a white armored padded shirt that goes down to her waist and hugged it tightly. Her forelegs are donned with metallic shin guards and her fore arms are covered with armslength metallic armguards.

"Well no need for the shoes or gloves for now. Man this suit does look nice." She whistled to herself, admiring her somewhat primal attire. She was about to admire herself some more when her stomach growled loudly and her throat began to throb.

'_**Food now. Please…'**_ my other persona pleaded.

I raised my arms in defeat and looked at the open window. "Okay okay. Feeding time! Just this time, don't overdo it." She said and she jumped out of the window and landed perfectly to the tree infornt of it. Scanning the area, her chocolate brown eyes flashed in gold and she smirked proudly. "Well better get this over with and finish our assignments later." I started to jump from tree branch to another as we felt the wind in our face. the forest breeze is indeed relaxing.

"Speaking of relaxing, what's your opinion on the Cullens? Especially _il più_ _piccolo_"|trans: the smallest one|

* * *

A/N: So how was it? i showed a few of Bella's uniqueness here and added the insight of the Cullen family about her. I do hope to know your thoughts :) thank you for reading and i hope this story is up to your interest or expectations. :)


	4. Chapter IV: Isarie

A/N: Hello! i am here again! Thank you for those who read and review my last chapter. thanks so much for giving this a chance :)  
iHumpAcow : aww so giving the persona is the only way? hrmm... alright. I'm giving her a name then. :) thank you for the suggestion.

elliehandesu: hm, i wonder if that's what everyone thinks.. must be the summary perhaps?

Anyway, here's chapter 4 of my story. i know my progress of the story is slow (a few time jumps and all that) i just want to slowly introduce Bella here. :) hope ya guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Isarie**

Alice and Katalina rushed to the place where the birds' sleeping area was disturbed. They ran as swift as they can, avoiding anyone that can spot their inhuman abilities. They ran until they arrived at the thicker part of their side of the treaty. There, the reason of the bird's sudden fear.

"What the hell happen here?" Katalina said, melted gold colored eyes scanning the area.

The plains that they arrived at are mauled over. The trees around it have deep claw marks on their thick trunks; the land within the area has places that have been dug up; and some spots of blood from an animal are near such earthen holes. And somehow, there are bits of torn flesh among them.

Alice was surprised. Not a flash of her power was triggered that could lead to what they are seeing now. "I don't know…"

"What? You didn't see this Ali-cat? Do you think the shifters may have done this?"

"They would be crossing the treaty line and we should've smelled them." Alice explained. "Whoever or whatever that did this, we have no means of being ready to deal with it beforehand. Let's go back and tell Carlisle." She suggested. Katalina agreed and they both left the area.

* * *

The next day, the news about the new transfer that is Bella had died down. Some thought of her as a boring teen, some says she's a bit crazy, while majority of them just let her be. This turned well for Bella as she never did like any crowds. When she parked the bike at the open slot, away from the Cullens' cars, she was greeted by Angela who was also on her way to the building.

"Hi Bella!" Angela greeted her. She looked at Bella and saw the small bandaid on the corner of her left lip and her right eyebrow. Her gaze went down from Bella's face to her body. The new student was wearing a black shirt with red suspenders that's holding on the black pants and she was wearing black combat boots. The knuckles were wrapped with white bandages down to the metacarpal area. "Too much black. Are you an emo person or what? And what happen to your face and hands?" she inquired.

The girl in question giggled softly and shook her head in response. "Greetings Angela. I must say it's not too much for black. As for my injuries, I am a klutz at times. Fell down the stairs last night." She told the studious girl. Of all the people that Eric introduced to her yesterday, Angela and Ben we're the ones she talk the most. They walked together to their classes and talked about a few things.

"So I'm guessing you're the 'prim-proper' type right now? I remember your other personality was saying how you two are different." Angela guessed which she saw a nod for an answer from the brunette. "It's hard to tell at times and somehow we are confused in what we should call you to differentiate your persona." She told her.

'_**She has a point bellissima. Should we put up names again like we did back in Florence?'**_the rowdy persona suggested.

"Ah yes. Names would be nice. As my dear persona say so too." Bella answered.

'_**Great! You'll be boring Bella and I'll be awesome Bella!'**_

Bella could only shake her head in dismay at what her persona suggested for names. Angela saw the gesture and looked at her in curiosity. "Pardon me. Just my otherself suggested a ridiculous idea for names. Mind if you suggest a name that you are comfortable with?"

"Hm, since you talk like that and mostly behave, I think Bella suits you more. The other one can be…" Angela stopped and mused on what to suggest to her new friend.

'_**No, no, no bellissima! I am not going to be named by a human like a dog. Tell her that she should call me Isarie!'**_

"AW! It's hard to think. Sorry Bella." Angela apologized.

"It's alright." Bella told her and offered a smile. "She wanted to be called 'Isarie'. That was what she was used to be called when we were in Florence." She informed Angela.

"Isarie? Why-Oh! I get it. Then nice to meet you, Bella and Isarie."

'_**Oh I really like this woman!That's it! Call me Isarie from now on bellissima!'**_ Bella could feel Isarie's grin.

"The pleasure is ours Angela." Bella answered back with a soft giggle. Angela giggled as well and they went inside the school building.

* * *

Back at the parking area, the Cullens saw the whole interaction between Bella and Angela. After Alice and Katarina reported to Carlisle about what they found in the forest. They debated that it could be the shifters who did it but Alice defended that there are no tracks of shifters. They we're asked to keep an eye on things until they found out on who or what caused such damage. They continued with their normal teenage farce and were watching Bella talking with Angela Webber.

It was Edward's idea to stay by the parking area while they wait for Bella to arrive. His plan was to escort her to class in a chivalrous manner, hoping it would get the new girl's attention. But not even one glance was given to them.

"Well atleast we now know what to call her." Rosalie said in a bored manner. She was leaning on Emmet and examining her nails as they eavesdrop on Bella and Angela. "Oh oh! Can I talk to her later Rosie? Please, please, please?" Emmet pleaded to Rosalie who just rolled her eyes and nodded her head. With the confirmation of his mate, Emmet jumped a few times (normal teenager jump) and gave Rosalie a kiss on her cheeks.

Edward wanted to make a move on her but Angela being there stopped his action. He even asked Jasper if he can manipulate the brunette bookworm to feel uneasy and leave Bella. But Jasper declined, saying it would be wrong to manipulate others without any particular reason. Edward protested that what he asks is a good reason. Emmet jumped in, telling Edward that he should wait and even Katalina threaten to make him into an ice statue if he continues to pester Jasper. Edward felt annoyed after reading his siblings' denial of him making a move on Bella and he decided to leave them.  
Alice on the otherhand just watched Bella quietly. The moment the girl arrived; Alice wanted nothing more than to just stare at her. Watch her and try to predict if she can see her future. But to her dismay, she can't even see what would be her lunch. A deep sigh escaped her lips.

"What's bothering you Alice?" Jasper asked, sensing the distraught emotions coming from the smallest Cullen. He placed a hand over Alice's shoulder and sent calming waves to her.

"Thanks Jazz. It's just Bella is a mystery to me. I may not whine like Edward does but this unable to see her future, only a few times, is irritating. And to add up the mysterious damage on the forest last night."

Hearing Alice, Rosalie pushed away from Emmet and turned to her little sibling. "Are you saying that it's connected to the new girl?" she inquired. If Bella will pose as a threat to them, she has to do something about it.

Alice saw a vision of Rose cornering Bella and asking her to keep away from them. She quickly glared at Rose for what may happen. "Rose! She's not a threat! Maybe... I think. She does smell a bit different from the humans." She told her. "Look, there are eight of us. I believe we can handle anything that's thrown our way even if we didn't see them coming."

"The pip-squeak is right Rosie. Just chill!" Emmet told Rose and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I for one want to have a surprise in our death-life." He grinned, showing the dimples in his cheeks. Rose, Katalina and Alice all face-palmed themselves at Emmet's attempt to joke around.

"So anyway, mind if I tagged along Bella during lunch? Knowing Edward, he would be probing on everyone's mind and right now, my mind is filled-up with Bella." Alice told them and she skipped on her way to the school building.

"$100 that Bella would be burning Edward's attempt to persuade her in thinking they are meant to be." Katalina offered them with a sly grin. Looking at her siblings, she knew that Emmet would immediately agree to it and waiting for Rosalie and Jasper to join in. "Honey, join in or I'll ban you from our room for three months?" and in an instant Jasper shoved a crisp $100 bill on Katalina's open hand. "Good little cowboy." And with that Rosalie rolled her eyes and left Emmet, Jasper and the grinning Katalina.

* * *

**[Lunch time, Cafeteria. Isarie POV]**

I'm trudging on my way to the cafeteria while dreading the 1 hour lunch. The food may be bearable but why did bellissima have to be sitting with the bitch blondies. First that guy with sexhair, I think his name is weirdward? Fuckward? Ah whatever-ward his name was suddenly appeared at my Spanish class and said he changed classed. Hence why I'm here and not my bellissima. I'm making sure she won't agree to anything he says. So here I am, a few meters away from the cafeteria doors, and the thought of skipping lunch is filling my head.

'_**Don't be rude dear. Or I'll keep you locked in for a month.'**_

"You don't dare bellissima." I whispered with a soft growl. Of all the threats Bella can give me, locking me up is the worst of all. Worse than being weaned from eating and changing. I can't stop my hand to ball up and twitch my upper lip.

'_**I am not threatening you dear Isarie. Behave. Father already allowed me to wean on my feeding. It may be bitter and it takes a lot from me but you never see me whining.'**_

"I know, I know bellissima. Fine." I feel bad for Bella. I sighed and was about to take another step when a blur of dark hair bumped into me. Strange. I was 5'4, average height for anyone and I was bumped by someone. I looked behind me and saw dark inky hair below my shoulders. Too small. I looked a bit down and saw the pale mini-vamp of the Cullen brood. "Ciao little _Alice." _I greeted her with a suave manner. I flashed to her my dashing smile that usually catches women to swoon.

"Hey! I'm not little!" Alice whined, pouting cutely at me. Aw she's like a cat. I may be what I am, but I adore cats. Grinning, I placed a hand on her head and scrunched it up a bit. "Yes you are _cara mia_. So why did you bump into me my petite?" I asked her.

"Ohh! Stop that! I was just on my way to the cafeteria but you-you-you giant blocked my way." She told me. Ah so cute. I was still grinning and cupped my chin with my thumb under my lower lip.

I just had to stifle a lung full of laughter. This little vamp was so cute. "Then sorry little _Alice._" I told her.

'_**Dear Isarie. That boy who likes to poke into our mind is near.'**_Bella informed me. Great. Then I looked at the cute _folleto _ |trans: pixie|

It seems this pixie was making me grin a lot by the past minutes. "Ah then let me walk with you and make sure you won't bump into any giants, little one." I bowed to her a bit and offered my hand. I heard her giggle which sounded like chimes to me and felt her cold small hand on my hot waiting hand.

"You make such a gentleman. Too bad you're a woman." Alice winked at me and I just felt my chest puff up a bit.

I faked a defeated act. Dramatically placing my free hand over my forehead and looked at the ceiling. "But O, how bitter a thing it is to look into happiness through another man's eyes." I told her as we walked towards the cafeteria doors. She commented on what I said derived from shakespher and I told her how Bella loved to read it. Same with other books. I stopped my dramatic actions and winked at Alice who found my act as amusing. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Aw! Why not join us for lunch then? We promise we won't bite." Alice flashed me a toothy smile.

"Tempting. What do you think bellissima? Should we agree to little Alice's offer?" I asked my bellissima.

'_**I have no qualms Isarie. Please inform her that I agree.'**_

I placed an arm around the little pixie's shoulder and pulled her inside the cafeteria. Touchy I know, but hey, the vamp looks so cute. "Well Bella says she's fine with it. Oh if you may have noticed, I'm the 'cool' Bella. Call me Isarie." I informed her who tilted her head and looked at me cutely. God her face looks so damn cute! "Angela Webber said it was a hard to call both of us as 'Bella' so we put names on each persona. Bella is my bellissima and I'm Isarie. Short for Isabella Marie." I told her. Then I realized that Bella had never talked to Alice before. Strange. The chiming sound filled my ears and I smiled at Alice who I saw was amused again at me. When we reached the Cullen table, I saw the four mated vamps all looking at us and then heard a clearing of the throat from behind us.

"Hey guys. Bella here is joining us for lunch." Alice chimed in happily. I noticed that this Alice Cullen is like the energizer bunny. I wonder.

'_**No, no! Isarie do not think of anything that involves the bed and Alice in her under-'**_Then I suddenly felt my body shiver a bit in excitement. Somehow I felt myself lusting for Alice. I smiled at myself. _**'I hate you.'**_

I wasn't able to stop myself in chuckling out loud. And everyone in the Cullen table, even sexward who was now sleeping beside the Spanish looking lady was looking at me. "Sorry. My bellissima wanted me deaed. So hello, I'm Isarie. Well this persona is Isarie." I told them. I saw that the blondie bombshell's lips moved a bit and knew that they were communicating too fast for me not to hear. Well that what she thought.

"Pay up Emmet." Rosalie said to her mate. I saw the big burly guy called Emmet pout and mumbled something about cheating. After their quick chat, it was the Spanish girl who first welcomed me and told me and Alice to sit down. I made sure to sit in between Emmet and Alice.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Isarie excused herself to get some lunch and left the Cullen table. With her leaving, Edward started to glare hard at Alice who was smiling widely and watching Isarie walking towards the long lunch line. His brows were knitted and he tried his best not to growl at his younger sister. "Will you please stop thinking about my mate like that Alice." He told the little Cullen.

Alice's brows furrowed and she pouted. She was thinking on how Isarie/Bella was looking good in her black colored clothes but needed a full wardrobe change with her. "Think what Edward? I was just admiring her clothes." Alice told him, crossing her arms.

"W-well yeah! But I can hear from Jazz how you feel about her." Edward defended and pointed Jasper who was sitting stiffly.

"Edward don't bring Jazz into this. And what Alice feels is her rights." Katalina intervened, hugging Jazz to give him her own way of calming him. Jasper leaned closer to her and rested his head on the crook of her neck.

But Edward stood on his decision and glared at Katalina. "Why do you people side with Alice on this? Alice is a woman and Bella as well. It's not right and Bella doesn't even show interest in Alice." He told them with annoyance in his voice. Alice felt like she wanted to slink down and crawl away from Edward.

"Uh Alice has every right to be with the human Eddie-boy. Look." Emmet said, pointing at Isarie who was now talking with a teen and they can all feel the teen's heartbeat to be beating rather fast upon talking to her. "She has her way with the women you know. Cool! I get to have lesbian sisters!" He said excitedly. But Rose smacked him at the back of his neck and called him an idiot for thinking of such with Alice and Bella.

Alice looked as well and felt herself wanting to snap the neck of the woman that Isarie is talking to. That is until her body was engulfed with calm that she was able to restrain her urge to kill the teen. "Thanks Jazz." She told her Texan-raised brother. She turned to Edward who was sneering at her. "It's not my fault Edward! I can't understand my feelings too you know!"

"You want to steal my mate!" Edward said in a bit higher voice.

"You're not even sure she's your mate!" Alice retorted.

By now, the two are in a heated glaring and not even Jazz was able to calm them down due to the multiple emotions he was feeling.

"Hey you two, stop it! You're making it hard for Jasper." Rose told the two icily. But Edward was stubborn and still glared at Alice.

"Did anyone kill someone?" a voice chimed in, breaking the glaring contest of the two Cullens and the rest to look at the owner of the voice. They are all surprised to see Isarie standing before them and they didn't even notice her there. "Is he troubling you Alice?" Isarie asked, giving Edward an scowl.

The pixie shook her head and moved a bit sideways to give Isarie room to sit on. "Nothing to worry about. Wow are you going to eat all of that?" Alice asked, pointing at the multiple plates at Isarie's tray.

"Yeah. I didn't get to eat breakfast today much. I'm so hungry that I could eat a whole mountain lion." Isarie told them with a wide grin. Everyone in the table gave her an 'o' response and they proceeded to do their own things.

'_**Nice joke there dear Isarie.'**_

Isarie took out her cellphone and typed in her response to Bella. [They won't know it. So don't be a worry wart bellissima.]

'_**I am not. You know how vampires are perceptive. Just be careful.'**_

Isarie nodded her head and just ate her lunch. While eating, it was mostly Katalina, Emmet, Edward and Alice who talked to her. Rose ignored her and was looking at her magazine about 4x4 while Jazz was reading a book about the confederation. Emmet asked Bella if she was athletic or in to video games which she replied as very interested, Katalina inquired if it's true that she knows a lot of languages and she answered her with yes, Alice asked her if she and Bella switch a lot and only to answer a quick yes. Edward's question on the otherhand made Isarie irritated.

"Will you go out with me Bella?" he asked boldly.

Isarie almost choked on her cupcake after Edward asked her out.

'_**The mindreader can't take a hint.'**_

Drinking a glass of water to cleanse her throat, she gave Edward a deadpanned expression. "Uh no Edward-was it?" She looked at Alice who nodded her head. "Edward, right. I won't go out with you." She replied in a raspy tone. "And for the record, I'm Isarie. Well bellissima did imply that she doesn't want to go out too. So that's two no."

"But-but"

"Look Edward. I'm sorry but I'd rather go out with that bombshell of a model named Rosalie or that Spanish beauty that is Katalina but they're already taken. of if I were to look at the mens department, that Emmet fellow would do. I bet he won't be a boring date." I winked at the two beauties which Rosalile rolled her eyes in response and Katalina giggled girlishly. Emmet laughed hard at Isarie's comment about him.

"As you said they are already taken." Edward told her, hoping Isarie would chose him.

Isarie raised her left index finger and waved it towards Edward. "I said I'd rather go with them than you. Meaning I would choose to go out with those who are already taken than you."

"But-"

"Not finished. So ahem. If I we're to choose a person who is single-" Isarie stopped in what she was saying and took Alice's hand on hers and gave it a quick kiss on the palm. "I would ask this cute pixie beside me to go out. Well that is if she were to accept?" Isarie asked Alice who was shocked at the sudden request.

Edward read Alice's thoughts and felt angry at the thoughts. He looked at everyone who was both surprised and smiling at the gesture.

"So I take your confused look and Edward's annoyed expression as a yes?" Isarie asks.

Still no answer from Alice.

"Well that's a yes for me. I'll pick you up at eight." With that, Isarie picked up her plates and tray and left the shocked Cullen table.

* * *

'_**Isarie…' **_Bella warned the wilder persona._**  
**_

"Don't worry bellissima. I know you don't want to go out with that weirdward and we BOTH know going out with Alice is the best choice." Isarie mumbled softly. Soft enough for even Vampires not to hear.

* * *

Back at the Cullen table, Alice was still in shocked and the others around her have different expressions. Edward was annoyed that a girl refused to go out with her. Katalina was smiling at the chance that Alice got. Jasper was trying hard not to let Edward go maniac mode and calmed him down. Rose was smirking. And Emmet whistled.

"That new girl is one bold human! To think she stood up on Eddie-boy! And he's a vamp!" Emment said and boomed a hearty laugh. This pissed Edward and stood up from his seat and walked away. "Well that means you have a date tonight shorty!"

Hearing the term 'date' kicked Alice out of her shocked state and into a panic frenzy. "What just happen? Oh god Edward would kill me! We have a meeting later! And what the hell would I wear?! Rose! Katy! We are going shopping after school" she was starting to panic alright.

* * *

**[Volterra, Italy]**

"Are the preparations ready my dear Jane?" a man wearing a pinstriped suit asked a teen which looked like twelve years old. He has black silky hair that's combed back and framed his pale colored face. His face shows a smile while his eyes gleamed of blood red.

A girl with shot pale brown hair and a sadistic smile on her face nodded her head. Her eyes are the same as the man, blood red, and shined of mischief and excitement. "Yes master. I already have the package from the smith and ready to be delivered." She told the man.

"_Eccellente_. |trans: excellent| Then we'll depart after the week ends. Thank you my dear Jane." He told the girl named Jane. With his words, Jane bowed before him and left. "What do you think my brothers?" he asked and two figures emerged from the shadows.

One of the figures wore an all-black Armani suit. His shoulder length hair was neatly combed and his red eyes showed boredom unlike the man in the pinned stripped suit. "I see no delay should be done. I would like to join in going to this American town but we need someone to be here and see things." He told the man with a pinned-striped suit.

The other figure emerged looked rather impatient between the three of them. His blood red eyes showed his urge to finish everything and make the agenda moved earlier. His whitish blond hair that's brushed back and tied in a ponytail swayed a bit at his movement. His almost translucent skin was covered in black suit and red scarf. Out of the three of them, his face showed a contorted anxiety. "Why wait until the end of the week? I would like to fly ahead and see that everything is in order. The package can be delivered in a later date." he told the man in pin-striped suit in an impatient manner.

The pin-stripped wearing man laughed and patted the shoulder of the whitish-blond haired man. "Dear, dear Caius. I understand why you are so impatient. But we did promised that we are to visit after a few days more. So let us be patient." He told the man named Caius.

Caius grumbled like a child and turned around. "If you wish Aro. Shame you are not to visit Marcus. The visit from us three would bring delight." He told the man with dark hair and bored look.

"Maybe. But we need someone to watch over Volterra. When you two leave, send my regards."

Aro chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, we should be counting on the days then. Just three more days and we'll be flying off to Forks Washington."

* * *

**[Forks. After class, parking area]**

Alice just saw a premonition about their family and looked at her siblings with worry. Edward read her mind, and even if he is angry at her at the moment, what he read just topped it off.

"What? What is it Alice?' Rose asked in worry. She and Katalina was about to ride the jeep when Alice was suddenly hit with a vision. Katalina was half relieved of the delay with shopping. Alice usually takes the term 'shopping' as a five hour minimum trip. But by the looks of the little seer, it must mean something bad.

"No way!" Edward shouted.

Alice just balled up her fist and closed her eyes forcibly. "It's the Volturi. They're coming to visit." she told them.

if vampires can be paler, they would've been transparent right now after hearing that the largest vampire coven is visiting them.

* * *

A/N: How was it? good? Bad? confusing? hahaha i need to know. Coz really, i'm confused myself :p I hope this was a bit informative. a teeny tiny bit that is. So can anyone guess what is Bella now? :D hope to hear from ya guys. ciao!


	5. Chapter V: What are you, pt 2

a/n: So now I separated the two persona now, having Bella and Isarie, on with the story :) Not sure if anyone of my readers can guess 'what is bella' here. so now I'm giving another hint or puzzle to Bella's identity. :)**  
**

Again, my gratitude over to those who read this story and those who gave it a try. :)

* * *

**Chapter V: What are you, pt. 2**

Biology class was one of Bella's favorite subjects but one of Isarie's least favorite among her list. The rowdy persona finds studying life as a meaningless thing to do since their kind is not really a fan of maintaining life. With continuation of their lecture yesterday, Bella was fascinated in looking at the microscope where a blood sample was given to them in a microslide.

"Fascinating." Bella whispered, observing the movement she sees in the ocular.

'_**For someone who lives with blood in her veins to be awed at the sight of blood in a microscopic manner is just… sad. Well least you are doing well than that guy with sexhair. I commend on his self-control.'**_

But Bella ignored her persona and continue to observe the specimen before her. Not even a tremor of hunger growled into her upon seeing the red liquid. She then turned to Edward who was staring at his completed assigned work, then looked at her paper that contained no answer at all. This made her frown a bit and stared at the paper for a few minutes.

"Would you like to copy mine?" Edward offered, hoping to strike a conversation with Bella. When Biology started, Edward saw the brunette and talked to her regarding his behavior during lunch. He asked for forgiveness in his childish request and asked her if she would allow him to court her. He saw hesitation in Bella's features, a bit irked him since he can't read her mind, and hoped for a positive answer.

To Edward's delight and Isarie's annoyance, Bella forgave Edward and told him if he is able to persuade her, maybe she'll try and go out with him. But with her words, she enunciates the word IF to him like it was a slim chance of him having that privilege. But being the self-absorbed guy Edward is, he took it as a yes from Bella and didn't notice that they'll continue with the blood lecture for the day. A price Edward had to endure just to be with Bella.

"No thank you. I rather complete this task on my own." Bella answered him with a polite tone in her voice. She went back to observing the blood, even changing the slide to a new sample.

'_**Bellissima, why oh why did you even make him feel like he has any chance? I don't even care who we date, father already knows that, but this prissy disco ball?' **_told Bella in irritation._** 'Oh! Blood type AB!'**_ Bella sighed and wrote on an empty sheet to answer Isarie.

[He asked for forgiveness. And he has to work hard in what he wants, unless someone can beat him to it. Thank you for the answer.] Bella wrote with the caution of making sure it was away from the vampire's peripheral vision. With Isarie's answer of the blood type, Bella turned to her experiment paper and wrote the blood type and description of it.

'_**Or if I tried my hand at wooing someone. Seriously! Father already told you that being TOO nice can lead you to trouble. To think you are the most vicious between us.'**_

[I chose to be like this. Thank you very much. Even mother and uncle like the way I am now. They say it brings the feminine in me.] Bella wrote again. She went back to checking the microscope and changed the slide to the last one. The scent of the blood made Bella squirm and even Edward's face contorted at the smell of it. This made Bella look at the ocular and being in close proximity of the blood made her throat go dry.

'_**The hell?! How did this school get a hold of… Bellissima calm down. I know how rare this is but! Bella!'**_

Edward felt his inner beast rioting at the smell of the blood sample. It was one peculiar blood that he never smelled before. It was like a fine blended wine that anyone wouldn't spare a chance to decline. The blood was alluring to his sensitive nose. But the problem it was human blood.

Bella on the otherhand felt her throat burning from pain. Her stomach growled at the smell and sight of the red liquid and her whole body felt like shivering. She looked at the reflection of herself from the steel table and saw that her chocolate colored eyes was being tainted by gold. Immediately, she covered her eyes with her right hand and stopped herself from breathing.

'_**Bellissima please let us switch.' **_ Isarie pleaded. She wanted to switch with Bella but if she did it, the difference in her eyes and the scent of blood was too powerful for her to overtake the control of Bella.

At the same moment, the teacher clapped his hands to get the attention of the whole class who was curious on the new blood that was presented to them. "As all of you may notice, the slide I have given you is rather different than the normal blood types that you have checked. This is what we call Hh antigen system. Or what we commonly called-"

"Bombay blood. The rare blood." Bella finished in a rather louder tone than her soft spoken tone. Her voice was like velvet. Alluring to the ears of those who heard her. She kept a hand over her eyes and slowly stood up from her seat. "Sir, may I be excused? I am not feeling well."

The teacher looked at Bella who was now visibly shivering. "Well uhm, yes. Mister Cullen would you take Miss Swan to the nurse's office?"

Edward was about to agree when Bella shook her head and began to saunter to the door. "Please do not bother him sir. I can manage myself. Please do excuse me." With that she left the Biology room. Edward was about to leave when his sharp heard a very soft voice that only he can hear. More like his mind can hear.

'Try to follow and I'll throw you out in the parking lot where the sun is shining brightly and you in your birthday suit. Got it _vampiro?_' the mental voice told Edward that surprised him a lot more than the fact that there's a drop of human blood that's making his inner beast rampage. The voice was harsh, as if it was growling. And for once in his life, aside from facing the Volturi, he felt fear run through his spine.

* * *

'_**Bellisima! Calm down!' **_ Isarie tried to calm the raging Bella. It was not supposed to react like that, but being in a class with the smell of blood everywhere and to add up **THAT** blood. Bella's self-control was not enough. Bella was still not used to be with too much blood. Bella still needs blood.

'_**Cara mia,**_ _**forse abbiamo bisogno di tornare a casa? A casa nostra?' **_|Trans: my dear, perhaps we need to go home? Our home| Isarie needed a way to calm Bella and switch with her. To hide the real reason why there are Bella and Isarie.

"No. We promised dad. We would hide until he says to stop hiding." Bella said to Isarie.

Bella was now rushing out of the school grounds. As of now, all her built up strength was scattered all over her body and she cannot stay in a place full of pumping blood veins. She ran fast. Faster than a normal human can run in an average manner. When she was inches from the forest, a pair of cold marble like force held on her waist and stopped her escape. A deep growl rumbled from her throat and she turned to look at her captor with only her left eye showing. Her cold steel golden colored eyes was now glaring at molten gold colored ones.

"Bella!" soft concerned voice of the smallest Cullen stopped Bella's inner struggle. The cold arms that are wrapped on her waist soothed the fire that's burning on her stomach. Bella was now staring at Alice Cullen. "Bella what's wrong? It's me Alice!" Alice said, shaking Bella a bit to snap her out of her feral state. She noticed the steeled gold left eye of the brunette and felt fear as well as concern as she looked at the exposed eye.

"Alice…" Bella's voice was now low but still held the deep tone it once carried. It was the first time she said Alice's name. The first time she talked to the pixie vampire. The internal war her body was having is slowly being suppressed by the coldness that Alice's arms are giving her. The smell of Alice was enough to make her throat go dry but also the closeness they have was also comforting.

"_**Alice"**_ Bella purred the name out loud. This time, she removed her hand off her right eye, showing the full golden irises of Bella. "Alice… Cullen…" Bella enunciates carefully. Each syllable was said with her velvety voice and her body slowly moved to turn around and face the small pixie. "Alice Cullen…"

Alice couldn't help but shiver every time Bella said her name. It was like the feeling of electricity flowing down her skin. Bella's hand was now moving on her own arm and tracing it upward to her shoulder. Her mind was mad at the face she was wearing her long sleeved denim shirt and not her short sleeved dresses. She can now feel Bella's breath slowly nearing her lips as she now realize that the tall brunette was leaning in on her. Her mind screamed of stopping Bella but her body was frozen there like a statue.

'_**Uh earth to Bella, you are going to kiss Alice Cullen! Aside the fact that I think it's hot, argh not the time I guess… Bella! Snap out of it!'**_ Isarie was still trying hard to snap Bella out of her trance. At first Bella was going to run out of the school due to bloodlust and now she was lusting for Alice. If she can just move her body, she'll face palm herself for Bella's fast changing desires.

It was just a few more inches and Bella's lips would be claiming Alice's red kissable lips. She was inching closer, pulling their bodies' close-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALICE!" the voice of Edward was enough to snap Bella out of her desire to claim Alice's lips and back into a rabid being.

'_**And here comes the fuel to the fire. Way to go idiot!'**_

Bella pushed away from Alice, not hard to make her fall down, but enough to give distance to both of them. "Go away!" Bella growled, glaring at Edward menacingly. She was giving him a warning to back off.

"Bella it's me Edward. Tell me what's wrong." Edward said, inching his way close to Bella. But when he took a step forward, Bella tensed up and slowly crouched down with a low dangerous growl. Then he tried to look into her mind and saw a quick glance of it. Her mind chanted of blood and kill over and over until steely golden eyes flashed before him and shut him out of Bella's mind.

Bella felt the mental intrusion a few seconds after it came in contact. A deep threatening growl echoed from Bella's throat and she gave Edward a look of a predator readying to pounce on her weaker prey. She being the predator and Edward is the prey.

"Edward I think we need to really follow what she wants." Alice suggested, feeling that what Edward was trying to do is dangerous. The bronze haired teen nodded and stepped back. "See Bella, he's stepping back. Now calm down okay?" Alice said with hope that Bella was to calm down.

But Bella's stance was still firm and shout of danger. Her eyes looked at Alice who has a concerned look on her face then to Edward who was showing confusion, curiosity, lust and fear. Fear. It was enough for Bella to huff a growl and kicked off the ground to jump on the nearest tree she can find.

Edward was about to go after her but Alice stopped him. She walked passed Edward and said, "Not now Edward. Her look when she ran... She wants to be alone. Whatever we saw right now, we'll ask later."

With Alice's words, Edward peered into Alice's head and saw a blurry image of gold eyes and his head being carried by a huge furred hand. "What was that Alice?" he asked with fear etched in his eyes. The hand that was holding his head, away from his body which was nowhere to be found, was white and furry.

"The image I always see when the future is about Isabella Marie." Alice told him in a cold tone. It was always when she tries to peer into Bella's future, the image was hazy or like a disrupted signal and the only clear things she sees are golden irises or the rare event such as this one. "I'll tell you guys later after class."

Bella ran towards their house and went to the kitchen. She grabbed on the refrigerator door and took out a dark colored pitcher from it. She opened the lid of the pitcher and the scent of blood came in to her nostrils. The pitcher of blood was then consumed like a wild animal, driking its contents without any hesitation.

'_**To think you lose finesse when you are thirsty. Are you feeling alright now bellissima? And there's blood in your left lip.'**_ Isarie's tone was of concern.

"Quiet you. Who knew that teacher has Bombay blood sample. And yes I feel fine." Bella mumbled, wiping the blood from her lips. She placed the pitcher on the sink and began cleaning it. Her mind replayed on the events and she felt her stomach knot at her weak will power.

This feeling was felt by Isarie and all she can do was talk to Bella. _**'Bellissima please. We all have our weakest times. It just so happen that yours is when the blood you desire the most is infront of you. Whether it's dry or fresh.'**_

"Weakness should be banished from the heart and mind. Father told us that." Bella countered.

'_**pshh! We all know what father's weakness is. Heck all of their weaknesses!'**_

Bella rinsed the pitcher and placed it in the cabinet. "Look Isarie dear, I do appreciate your concern but what is done is done." Bella said, wiping her wet hands with the tissue. After her task, she thought of going back to school but it was already late. Last period P.E is going to start.

'_**Yey! We are skipping class!' **_Isarie cheered loudly, making Bella shake her head in a defeated manner.

Bella went to her room and decided to change her clothes into a more homey clothing. Grabbing a white wifebeater and pair of shorts, she slumped down on her bed and looked at the wooden ceiling. "We left Katalina in the parking area." Bella reminded. Then she remembered how Alice introduced her to the Cullen siblings and realized one name. She face-palmed herself at the sudden realization. "We named our bike Katalina." She said.

With this realization, Bella's head was filled with laughter from Isarie. This went on for a full five minutes until Isarie finally stopped. "Are you done laughing now?"

'_**Not much. I just remembered something funnier than naming our beloved bike like that Spanish vamp.' **_ Isarie told Bella in an amused tone. Bella can assume she won't like what Isarie is going to say next.

'_**You almost kissed Alice Cullen.'**_

Bella groaned and rolled over, burying her face into the pillow. "What did I got myself in to…"

* * *

"WHAT?! She almost kissed you?!" Katalina and Rosalie shouted in surprise. All of their classes have ended and they we're at the parking area, waiting for Jasper and Edward who has last period together. Alice told them about the sudden vision of Bella, running in the hallways with her right hand on her face. And the events that came after she ran after Bella. "Really? I told you how Bella ran so fast or how her eyes are gold in color but you two shouted on how she was about to kiss me and not the other unnatural occurrence?" Alice questioned with a deadpanned voice.

Emmet scrunched up Alice's hair and laughed loudly. "That girl almost kissing you is much more surprising than having advance speed or changing eye color shorty." He said in an amused manner.

"We are talking about Bella here! Hello! Isabella Marie Swan! And the fact I suddenly had a vision of her which is not like a crappy signaled tv."

"Isabella Marie V. Swan. Just to correct. Never knew what that 'V' stands for though." Katalina interjected after recovering from the shock that is Alice almost being kissed. "So anyway, Big bear Em is right. We can discuss about her supernatural ability for a human later and talk about the girly stuff that is a woman almost kissing you right now." Katalina grinned widely like a cheshire cat.

Rosalie found it amusing as well. Sure she saw Alice flirting for the past decades but never did she hear Alice being the one on the receiving end. '_Maybe she is Alice's mate.' _She thought of, watching Alice pouting at Katalina's taunts. Alice coming home yesterday with a huge smile on her face and telling them about Bella (or Isarie since the persona was perky) was a cue that Alice may have found her mate after a long time of searching.

"No Bella isn't Alice's mate! She's mine!" Edward interrupted them. Rose has to roll her eyes and crossed her arms as she saw Edward walking towards them with Jasper having a tired look on his face. When the two boys are near them, Alice had to glare at Edward. "Alice she is dangerous. You can't be thinking of having her as a mate if she's like that." Edward told his younger coven mate.

"And you think you can handle her Edward?" Alice challenged.

"Ofcourse! I'm a man and I can handle a woman that is Bella." Edward said cockily. He knew women are beneath men. That was how he is raised.

Rose approached him and slapped his cheek. Opposite to Edward, Rosalie knew that women are equal with men. She learned it the hardway. But thanks to Emmet, her life changed in a full 360. Ofcourse she's still queen bitch if someone messes with her family, even if it includes Edward. "You sexist!" And thus began the bickering between Rosalie and Edward.

While the two are bickering, Alice was silent and mulling over the almost kiss between her and Bella. That is until the vision about the Volturi royals are coming to Forks. Edward read on the vision was stopped with what he was doing which was having a cheek pinching contest with Rosalie.

"This isn't good. I think we need to speak with Carlisle about this." Jasper said with a displeased look. Whenever they encounter the Volturi, they tried their best to drag them into being their guards. This was about a few decades ago. "Who would be coming Ali-cat?" he asks.

Alice sighed heavily. "Jane and Alec with Chelsea as their guide. And their leaders, Aro and Caius." Sht told them grimly. Of all the people to visit, Aro has to bring Jane and Alec of all. And to bring Caius who was so eager. She has to wonder why he was acting like that.

All of them dreaded the time that the volturi would be appearing on their doorstep. Especially Edward who would be seeing Jane again. "If Caius is going to visit, we should inform the Quileute pack."

"Oh please don't. At least we get a good deal from the Volturi visiting. Caius would definitely kill all of them." It was Katalina who suggested it with a frown and crossed arms. She was reprimanded by Jasper and was told to be civil with the shifters.

Deciding to consult with their coven leader/father, they all hopped in to their respected vehicles. That is until Rosalie noticed a certain bike at the other end of the parking area. She signaled for Edward to go on ahead, which the bronze-haired teen read on her mind and agreed to it. Knowing he would be tagged-teamed by Rosalie and Emmet if the topic at hand is vehicles so he kept his displeasure until they arrived home.

"Why did you let him go first babe?" Emmet questioned. In the huge jeep, it was just him, Rosalie and Alice. His wife pointed the lone bike at the other end of the parking area. Alice too looked at Rosalie then at what she pointed at. Emmet grinned widely and nodded his head. "Alright babe. I'll drive this while you and Alice drive that sweet looking machine." He suggested with a wink.

"You know me too well." Rose winked back. "C'mon shotstuff, we have to deliver a certain machine to a certain crazy soon-to-be mate of yours. God Edward would get me for that." She said with a smile. She jumped off the machine.

The two female Cullens walked towards the black sports bike and Rosalie grinned widely. "Well, time to see this well-built baby." She straddled the bike with Alice jumping on it with an excited look on her face. "Edward would be so pissed."

* * *

It was already past four that Bella was pacing back and forth at her living room. She was biting the nail on her thumb worryingly. She called Jake a while ago and asked if he can fetch her beloved katalina the bike at the school parking area. But the native boy called her back and told her that the bike was gone.

'_**Father did say we lose things easily. This is a record though, a sports bike for a day.'**_ Isarie was taunting Bella at the recent event of her bike missing from the parking area.

"Please do not tempt me to shun you away dear Isarie." Bella retorted. She sighs deeply and slumped down on the couch.

'_**Cheer up worry-wart! We can always ask Charlie to help. He is chief of police.'**_

Bella groaned and agreed to Isarie's suggestion. She felt so pathetic to lose her self-control and lose her new bike. She stretched out her left hand and recalled the feeling of Alice's skin. It was a hard thing to recall a feeling while enraged but she managed to do it and she felt herself blushing. Alice's skin was soft even if it poses as a hard armor to any threats. Her musing came to a halt and she bolted right up from the couch.

The smell of vampires and the sound of heavy machine driving towards their house.

'_**Guess we don't need Chalie's help. Eh?' **_Isarie laughed._** 'This time, behave and not kiss random vampires. It's my persona, not yours. Got it bellissima?'**_ Isarie teased.

The calmer persona growled at the wilder one to make it stop from laughing. The growl did it's effect and suggested to fix up her appearance. '_**Wouldn't want the vampires think we are-oh wait too late.'**_

And a knock on the front door was enough for Bella's heart to beat wildly. "Now or never. What could happen? They never suspected us in a manner of speaking"

_**'Yeah and they would be seeing not just how sexy we are, but how our body is marked with. Yes, nothing can get any worse or those vampiri can notice anything strange about us.'**_

And thus Bella gave in and hit her forehead with her left palm. "Yes nothing can get any worse." And Bella opened the door to face two beautiful vampires waiting for her. The smaller one was smiling at her widely while the taller one was giving her a grin.

* * *

A/N: puzzles puzzles. Edward is still not believing that Bella is not her mate, wonder how he will finally give in and give Alice a chance at it. With the Volturi coming to Forks, how will the Shifters react and Caius' actions over them. and what is bella? stay tune to find out :p

Honestly, re-reading this makes me confused at the way I write things. hopefully those who suffer the same would forgive me and still read-on ;) constructive criticisms are welcome too! Any questions are welcome and reviews are nice too. ^w^ go team Alice! wohooo! hahaha. so anyway, until next update.


	6. Chapter VI: What are you? Pt 3

**A/n: Here i am again :) with a new update! hope the last one was amusing and this one would be another clue on what/who is Bella. :D Those who are confused with the Bella/Isarie scenario, don't worry you are not the only one. ;P **

**I was told that the reason people don't read my fic is because of my summary. I know it's a lame one, that's why i changed it :p hope it gets more attention.**

**so anyway, i want to thank my readers and those who left a review on my fic.. you guys rock! \m/_(^w^)_\m/**

* * *

**Chapter VI: What are you? Pt. 3**

Bella showed the two Cullen sisters a polite smile and welcomed them in their home. To say Alice was stunned was an understatement. Seeing Bella in a wifebeater, exposing her well-toned arms and the curves of her body made her eye color change to black, hunger and lust filling up her body. But she had to internally cage in her beast that want nothing more but devour the beauty infront of them. And to add up the toned legs that looked like they are built for marathons. Seeing her in this outfit made her crave to kiss Bella's lips and pounce her right then and there.

"Greetings Alice, Rosalie. To what pleasure do I owe your visit?" Bella asked politely, snapping Alice out of her lustful hunger. The taller Cullen jabbed her elbow on Alice's shoulder in a vampiric speed to answer Bella's question.

Alice, smiling happily since she laid food on the Swan residence and smelled the unique scent of Bella, flashed a perfectly white toothy smile at the brunette. "We saw your bike at the parking area and decided to take it home to you. It looked lonely there." Alice said with a cheery tone.

'_**Right~ that darn smile can make anyone believes whatever she says. Even if she tells me she's the sexy tooth fairy, I'll definitely believe her and offer my whole teeth.'**_ Bella stopped the urge to roll her eyes and the rising feeling of desire over the smaller vampire.

_**'Right. Coz if you finally realize the term 'lusting for another person' is the day I'll be quiet and let you have all the fun you want.' **_Not wanting any distractions that could lead into an embarrassing event, Bella mentally silenced Isarie, shutting her up for the time being.

"And Rose kinda hot-wired it so you may need some help on the wiring again." Alice pointed out, still with her cheerful smile. Rosalie stayed quiet, letting Alice talk to Bella until the two of them realized they are staring at each other like a kid and a candy. Bella is the candy with a pokerface look.

Bella looked behind the two Cullens and saw her bike safely parked at the usual place she parks it. Giving the two women a simple smile, she thanked them politely. "I am truly grateful for your concern. Don't worry about the wiring problem; I have a friend who knows how to fix bikes." She told them. Being the well-mannered persona, she offered the two to get inside and talk for a bit. Alice happily skipped inside the small house and Rosalie looked around, more like try to feel for any other humans around, before she went inside. Bella politely lead them to the small living area and asked them to sit. Alice sat on the two seater sofa while Bella sat on the single sofa at the right side of it.

"So Rosalie technically stole my Katalina and gave it back. Would you like a reward for it or a ransom?" Bella inquired with a soft smile on her face. She was sitting straight and has her hands on top of her lap.

Hearing the name of their Spanish sibling, both Alice and Rosalie tilted their head and gave Bella a confused look. Katalina was not stolen, she's with Jasper. "I don't understand Bella. Katy went home with Jasper." Alice said, seeking clarification on what Bella asked them.

Bella merely chuckled, knowing the Cullen siblings mistook the name Katalina as their Spanish sibling. "Forgive me, I wasn't clear on my question. Katalina is the name of my bike." She told them. With what she said, it was Rosalie who laughed first and followed by Alice.

"Oh my god! Katy would flip if she finds out!" Rosalie laughed, finally speaking since she entered the house. Alice laughed as well and it brought Bella a wider smile.

As Bella heard the smaller Cullen's laugh, it made her feel like listening to wind chimes being blown by the wind. She felt calm just hearing it. "I just realized it today as well. But what's done is done." Said Bella. Then the laughter died down and a full three minutes of silence before Bella finally faced the fact of the vampire's visit. "I believe you are here not just for delivering my vehicle correct?" she finally asked, making both vampires tense up. Alice was about to open her lips and ask Bella on what happen when she stopped her in going into the forest when Rosalie beat her to it.

"What are you?" Rosalie inquired with an icy glare at Bella.

Bella merely grinned and leaned back into her soft chair. It was always the question she encounters when a supernatural being saw her eyes or even her abilities. Nobody ever saw what she was aside from her family. "To answer, all I can say is I am like you but also not like you. I am a supernatural yes but something not known by the norm." She told them in a cryptic manner. "Dear Isarie, I'll be showing them our eyes. So I'm letting you speak again, please guide me if ever I am to act violently." She said to her other persona.

'_**Ofcourse bellissima. That's why I'm here right? And that's why you are there for me as well.'**_ Isarie said in a serious manner.

_**'Just don't overdo it. Well, if you ever do, that would be the day.'**_ Bella can feel Isarie's taunting smirk.

Then she closed her eyes for a few minutes and then opened them, showing her golden colored eyes. She smiled a bit and gaze at Alice's molten golden eyes. Rosalie and Alice couldn't believe the change in Bella's eyes. It was almost like their eye color but it was more rigid looking. Cold like steel.

The sight of Bella's eyes and the sudden change of her voice is somewhat indicating she's dangerous and entrancing. Like what newborn eyes can show or be interpreted and a fully matured vampire. Rosalie's mouth was hung open at the sudden change of Bella. It was like looking at the persona of Bella, the calm one, but also looking at a predator like them.

"_Alice_." Bella called out. Her

Alice jerked a bit and tore away her intense gaze from Bella's eyes to her whole facial expression. "You saw me in this state if I am not wrong." Bella's voice was now suave, alluring to the ears. Alice saw the brunette smile and slowly leaning forward to her. "What do you think I am? Judging from what you can see?" she asks. When Bella was speaking, it was like hearing a vampire talking to them. Velvety tone as if luring them. And the way she smiles shows charm that they can imply as well.

"You're a vampire? But… your heart-" Rosalie stuttered, unable to comprehend what's before her.

Bella then looked at the one who asked her a question, Rosalie who was still with a surprised look. "Ah dear Rosalie, I cannot say what I am for now. And yes, my heart beats and blood is flowing in my veins. Which then reminds me." She then turns to Alice and stretched out her left hand to cup Alice's cheek.

Alice was startled at the sudden warm contact on her cold cheek. Bella's hand was caressing her right cheek in an affectionate manner. Or so what she is imagining. She just stared at the cold golden eyes that's staring right back at her, as if it was reading her soul. If she wasn't dead, she would be blushing at the moment now. "Uh-Bella? What are you doing?" she asks nervously. The near proximity of Bella is sending her inner beast into frenzy at the smell of her scent and blood.

The brunette in question smiled a bit. "Pardon my intrusion into your personal space. I am merely making myself being accustomed to your scent which is rather, _enthralling_." Bella spoke of with an Italian accent. The way she spoke to Alice was more seductive than her usual way of talking.

'_**Bellissima, don't get yourself too high on her scent. Take it easy. Don't even breathe for godsake!' **_Isarie warned. Bella can hear a light growl from Isarie's warning but brushed it off. Isarie was starting to worry at her calmer persona.

An audible chuckle escaped Bella's lips and she moved away from Alice. "It seems that I can't stay close to you for more than a few minutes without feeling like I'm being drugged. Even my dear other persona says so." She chuckled a bit. "Strange, very strange. You among your brothers and sisters have this effect on me and my other persona. You, _Alice Cullen,_ are one mysterious vampire." She told the pixie-like vampire with a chuckle.

Isarie can feel Bella's slow change. The way she spoke was seeping of seduction and was being coated by an Italian accent. This was posing as a bad change. _**'Easy there. You are starting to revert to your Italian habits.'**_

Rosalie looked at Bella who was enjoying the time and Alice who was looking confused but also determined. A smile crept on her face. _'Maybe Bella is what Alice is looking for.' _She observed the two silently, thinking of what her baby sister would do. _'But this is odd. This Bella is different than the rowdy persona or even her calmer persona. She's acting like she's not even a teenager.'_

Alice stayed quiet for a few minutes, looking at Bella's soft smiling face then to Rosalie who was deep in thought. She frowned and let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what to say to this. It's too overwhelming! Is this why I can't see your future? Or Jazz feeling your emotions? Or Edward read your mind?" she began ranting on the possibilities.

'_**Bingo! Supernaturals with special abilities! I'll give you a few more minutes' bellissima then we'll switch.'**_ Isarie told her. Bella can feel her persona smiling excitedly.

"In a way. Your brother, Edward, has a small problem with regards to people's mental privacy while the gentleman that is Jasper tried his best to feel my emotions. Isarie would not like that if your brother, Edward, pries a few more times and I let him in if I were to be bored of blocking him." Bella said, grinning knowingly. "But I must admit, the incident during our biology lesson made my walls crack a bit and your abilities might've slipped in. That is why you caught up with me outside campus." Bella's grin was getting wider and her golden eyes were starting to look like cold steel. "Such a shame though. That event is rather amusing if not for your brother's intervention." Her voice was now sounding playful but also seeps of venom in them. As if she's giving Alice certain meaning to it. She moved closer to the dark-haired vampire, staring at her molten gold orbs.

Rosalie was about to get in the middle of the two, feeling the need to protect her little sister. The way Bella was speaking, moving and even looking at Alice somehow appears to be dangerous. She was now beside the two women, her sister stunned before Bella while the latter has stopped in her advancement.

Then there's a mental click that echoed in Bella's mind and the golden eyes reverted back to chocolate brown. "Whoa! That was close if I do say so myself! A few more minutes and Bella would be doing things I'd rather be doing." It was now Isarie who spoke audibly. The wide grin was changed into a childish one and her posture was lax as she adjusted her seating into a more comfortable spot. She looked at the two Cullens and winked at Alice. "Hey there pretty vampires. Isarie reporting for beauty inspection. Now line up so that I can inspect the two of you hot beauties." Isarie said playfully with a wink, making both of them stare at her like she grown another head. "Fine no inspections then. Spoilsports." She pouted with her arms crossed

"What the hell happen? Do you just randomly change personality like that?!" Rosalie asked, dumbfounded. First Bella was acting like a predator but now she was like a normal teenager with hormones issue. "You were something that screams danger and now you're like a happy-go-lucky rabbit just like Alice here." Rosalie pointed Alice who was also surprised with the sudden change in persona.

"And better clothes if I might add." Said Alice as she was shaking out of her shocked expression. The Bella before them was like the one she talked to during P.E and lunch period. The Bella who dare asked her out in front of Edward. "Are you also going to give us cryptic answers Isarie?"

"Yup in giving you cryptic answers, more like not answering anything about us, and another yup with the question of our personality randomly changing. Hello, MPD here." Answered the cheery persona and making a loud 'p' sound as she answered yup. "About the clothes, I speak for Bella and myself that we are already comfortable with the way we dress. Although, I think we do have some nice looking ones too back in Italy." She grinned. "But back to main topic, you _vampiri_ should know the value of self-preservation on each secret. Just so happen we do too, even if we do encounter your kind. Bellissima was just too nice to show you the tiniest detail in our kind which are a handful of people knows."

"Wait, wait! Does that mean chief Swan know?" Rosalie asked, trying to comprehend everything she's hearing.

Isarie merely chuckled and nodded her head. "Charlie, or 'dad'" she stated with air quotes on the term dad. "Knows of vampires, shapeshifters and even me. Why do you think I live here?" she informed them. Then she went silent and tensed up. Her body felt a chill running down her spine and her sensitive ears can pick up the sound of shoes making contact on the woods and animals running away from the source of the sound. Isarie stood up and went towards the door, opening it a bit for the air to come in. she went back to the living area and stood before the Cullen sisters. She smiled wider at the sudden familiar nose scrunching smell. "It seems I have a visitor."

Rosalie and Alice smelled the foul odor that is the smell of a wet dog smell. They turned to Bella/Isarie who was just smiling and then placed an index finger over her lips, indicating them to keep silent on what they heard from her.

"BELLA!" Jacob shouted in worry. He rushed inside the house, looking frantically for Bella. He looked at the kitchen which was visible by the doorway then to the sides. On his right, he smelled the familiar scent of his childhood friend and quickly ran towards the living area and saw Bella standing before him with a smile.

"Hi Jake." Isarie greeted, waving her hand at the boy.

The reservation born shifter beamed a hearty smile and rushed towards Bella, engulfing her in a bear hug. He laughed loudly and hugged her tightly. "Aw man Bells! You worried me there!" he said worryingly. Isarie laughed with him and patted his bare back. "Easy Jake! I do need air!" Isarie choked and laughed at the same time.

The closeness made Alice growl softly but was snapped out of her rising anger when Rosalie placed a hand over her shoulder. Her now dark eyes looked at her sister who was showing a disgusted look. The blonde shook her head and turned back to Isarie and Jacob. Alice followed and watched the two interact, even if the closeness is irking her.

The shifter placed Bella down and gave her a light punch at the shoulder. "Jeez! You had me worried there when you said you lost your bike. Your old man would flip is he knows you lost it" He told Isarie. Then the smell of overly sweet scented corpse filled his nose and turned around to see the two vampires who were glaring at him. If he hadn't met Bella or Charlie before, he would've growled at them or shifted. But knowing Bella's family, he knitted his brow and pinched his nose. "Ew! You didn't tell me you like stocking up dead bodies!" He joked.

But the joke was not taken as one by Rosalie. She snarled at Jake and glared at him. "Says the stinking mutt!"

Jake laughed and raised his hands in defeat. "Calm down blondie. Your smell isn't pleasant to my nose too. I just dropped by to check on Bella here." He pointed his right index finger at Bella while still raised above his head.

"Isarie. Bella's kinda sleeping." Isarie corrected.

"Right. So anyway, I'm checking on you Bells. Dad got a call from your you-know-who and said the pack might be tense mood. So I want to atleast hug you before I can't get anywhere near you for the next few days."

"Ah is that right? He never said anything about it. Please tell your pack to not attack them. I can vouch that they won't be harming the townsfolk. Unless your pack, especially that Paul likes his head attach on his body." Isarie sighed heavily.

Alice pouted. "Will someone fill me in on what's happening here?"

"I'm getting confused here too. You MPD girl, you know the shifters? Mutt! You know what this MPD girl is?" Rosalie questions the two with irritation. The two being questioned nodded their head in answer at the same time. It looked like the two are twins.

"God I can't stand the smell anymore. So I'm going now Bells. I'll drop by next week!" Jake hugged Bella again and placed a kiss on her forehead. He had to smirk when he heard the smallest vampire growl at the gesture. He then left, leaving a taunting wink at Alice. Rosalie had to hold Alice to prevent her from running after the shifter.

"Well now that's done. And I know you two also have more questions but let's leave it for another day right?" Isarie told the two with a wide smile. Rosalie glared at her while Alice was giving her an annoyed look. And at the same time, the sound of wheels stopping by the graveled open parking outside was heard by them. "Looks like your escorts are here to fetch you as well. My I'm popular this day." Within a matter of seconds, a knock on the door was heard and not only Isarie was the one who opened it, Rosalie and Alice decided it's time to go. They already knew who the one who decided to pick them up was.

When the door was opened, Isarie was greeted by thee vampires. Emmet, Katalina and Edward. Emmet waved at Isarie with a wide goofish smile plastered on his face, showing off his dimples. Katalina audibly whistles at Isarie's choice of clothing which made Alice growl and Edward growling a few seconds later after hearing from Katalina's mind on how she finds Isarie as hot in her clothing.

"Good afternoon! Can we borrow a cup of blood? Our mom's making us dinner." Emmet joked.

Isarie immediately knew that Edward filled them in on the fact she's not fully human. Being the mind reader and possibility of reading the female Cullens' mind. "Hey there bearman, hottie and…" Isarie scrunched her brows, trying to remember the bronze-haired Cullen. "Edgard?" she guessed. "Sorry bearman, we are fresh out of blood. Try the neighboring shifters." Her reply got a loud laughter from Emmet and Katalina.

"I knew I liked you!" Katalina chimed in.

Edward frowned. "It's Edward. It's not hard to say Bella." He informed the rowdy persona. Somehow, he can't distinguish the two personalities even if Isarie already told them during lunch about it. He heard his youngest sister, Alice, giggle at the wrong name that he was called and glared at Alice.

"R-r-r-right… Innard, whatever. It would really help if you can call me Isarie as well." Isarie rolled her eyes. "So anyway, I'm sorry if I can't entertain all of you much so-" she gestured for Rosalie but took Alice's hand and pulled her into a gentle hug. She winked at the three new vampires who were surprised at her actions. "You can take your mate over here bearman but leave this little pixie to me as hostage."

The bearman that Isarie was talking to laughed loud and winked at her in return. "Well since you put it that way, I'll expect a great lesbian picture from you as payment. Let's go Rosie! It's no fun at home without you being there to even hit me." Emmet laughed and placed an arm around Rosalie who just snuggled closer to him.

"Aw! But Em! I want to hang out with Bella!" Katalina whined, running over Isarie and hugging her, even if Alice was being hugged by the brunette. The Spanish-bred vampire heard a growl from both Edward and Alice, Alice's being rougher. She grinned and pulled Isarie closer to her. "Too bad shortstuff! This little human seems not to mind me being near her." She teased.

Isarie merely laughed a bit and held Alice closer to her. Being surrounded by vampires made her feel like she's back in their home. A feeling she misses the most. "Sorry Katalina. As much as I would die for a night with you, I promised dear little Alice here a date tonight." She told Katalina with a gentle smile and showed it to her and Edward that's she's serious by holding Alice closer to her. Then her smile turned into a playful smirk and chocolate eyes looked at Edward who was frowning at them. "Unless Alice would like a _Ménage à trois_?" she suggested, wagging her brows in a sly manner. Emmet found it hilarious and boomed a hearty laughter. That is until Rosalie hit him at the back of his head.

"NO!" Alice growled. She twisted herself from Isarie's hug, making her facing the brunette who was still smirking and hugged her in return. But her hug, unlike Katalina's, was more possessive. Katalina backed-off at the possessiveness of Alice with her hands up to her chest in a defeated manner. "I'm just playing shorty. No need to be possessive."

Edward found it more irritating that he was being ignored yet again by the people around him. He kept on hearing from his sibling's mind on how they see Bella and Alice looking good together. He can't find the reason to believe them. In his mind, Bella was his mate. The only person who he can't read. But With Alice as a competition, it wouldn't be an easy task to make Bella fall for him. "Let's go Alice. Carlisle would worry if you are not home." He said, holding his jealousy at bay.

Before Alice can protest, Isarie released herself from the powerful hug from the smaller vampire and face Edward. "Uh, how about a no for an answer? This cute pixie and I have a date later on and since she's here, I'd like to start it now. The earlier the better." She said stubbornly. Edward was about to protest again when Katalina took him by the arm and starts to drag him back to the silver Volvo followed by Emmet and Rosalie.

Alice was stunned at how the events turned out. Sure her siblings, minus Edward was go for her being with Bella but to the point of having them pulling Edward away just to leave them be. "What just happen?" she asks in disbelief.

A chuckle escaped Isarie's lips and she placed a hand over Alice's head. "Try not to think about it shorty. So anyway, since we have a date, I think a nice badass Isarie would fit your cute style. Stay in the living room, else I might jump you if you'll see me undressing." She grinned and went ahead inside the house, silently telling Alice to follow her. The small vampire frowned and turned to follow what Isarie told her and proceeded to the living room. While Alice was able to get a gaze of Isarie, she saw a glimpse of a dark lining at the back of Isarie's shoulder.

* * *

Upstairs, Isarie was looking at the mirror with her long brown hair tied up. A sigh escaped her lips and she removed her wifebeater, throwing it at the bed. Her fine brows twitched at the sight of her curvaceous body.

'_**Battles won and battles lost. No one is an exception to the consequences of every fight we encountered my dear.'**_

Isarie heaved a heavy sigh and examined her upper body which only a bra covered her ample breast. Her alabaster skin was decorated with three long dark marks that looked like slashes from her upper left chest down to her right sides. From her mid-right abdomen was the similar marking that traces down to her left pelvis. Isarie knew her body was marred. Her back was no exception. The right side has a long slash mark that goes from her shoulder down to her hips. And from her right mid ribs is a lighter scar that ran across her back to the end of it.

Aside from the scars, two tattoos are etched on her body. One was on her left chest that is marked with a black tattoo, an insignia or crest of some sort. It was a large black 'V' with a shield above it and an oblong-shaped jewel above the shield. Inside the shield bears two pairs of design, one was a hawk while the other was a leafless tree. The designs are placed alternatively, with the tree on the upper right, hawk on the upper left, hawk on the lower right and tree on the lower left. And around the whole insignia is a script-written phrase that seemed to be roughly etched in the flesh.

On her back is another tattoo which located at her left shoulder blades. The tattoo showed of two wolves, positioned in a circular manner. Like a yin-yang. Their colors represent the same position they are in, one is black with the eye colored in red while the other one is while with the color of gold. The tattoo has the same scripture writings as her front tattoo, circling the yin-yang design.

_**perfer et obdura; dolor hic tibi proderit olim**_

"**Be patient and tough; someday this pain will be useful to you.****"** Isarie and Bella spoke at the same time, reading the inscription branded on her chest. It was the sayings that had been burned on her mind since the day she found out her kind. The pain that transformed into what she is now.

Another sigh escaped Isarie's lips and she turned her frowni into a goofy grin. "No use wandering too much. Time to have a date with a very petite vampire."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good or bad? honestly the whole chapter was written with the capital BOREDOM all over it. so please i hope the cluttered scenes are not a bother to you. Hope it was worth your while. hope ya guys can give me your insights and suggestions in the future events. honest criticism too. :3**

**Also, if you guys noticed, the storyline is a bit slow in pace. I just don't like fastforwarding things if not needed. ;) so expect 1 day 3 chapter story or so here. :p**

**so anyway, until laters...!**


	7. Chapter VII: Things change

**a/n: hello! hello! I'm back with an update! I want to thank those who took time to read and review my story. really guys, you make me smile! I know it took a while for the update, but here it is! anything you have in mind what would happen? ;) hope the questions in your mind would multiply after this chapter.  
**

**So without further waiting, here is chapter 7...**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Things change, so does visions.**

**[Alice POV]**

So here I am, waiting for the mysterious Bella, or Isarie as of the moment, since she is the current persona that inhabits that awesome body. After the conversation with Bella about her unnatural state, I think I don't understand the information she told us. She's so cryptic and somehow aloof, unlike her other personality. And the way she moves is like she's out of this current age. Not to mention the way she touched my cheeks and the closeness she put us. It's like she's a feral vampire like Rose told her but also different from us. Very intriguing.

Sitting and waiting for her is such torture for me. The whole place is filled with her scent and it just screams to me. Telling me to take a sip of her mouthwatering blood. Supernatural or not, her blood seems to call to me, to us vampires. I don't know about my stupid brother, Edward, but her blood is like a newly designed dress that I have to take. Need to own.

But even if I want to have a sip of her aromatic blood, I don't want to drain her. It's like Emmet buying one of those model kits and building them then placing them behind glass cabinets for safekeeping. Tasting her but preserving her. Her mere presence is so confusing to me.

I tried to peer into the future, but no luck. I just saw another blur of us going out. I can see the mall but aside from the recognition of such place, I can't see what we are doing there. Then it all faded into black. I really hate not having clear visions when it comes to Bella. It frustrates me but also fascinates me. God I'm beginning to think like Edward!

I heard the gentle footsteps from the stairs and the strong scent of lavender invading my sense of smell. If I were to be locked up in a room full of her scent, I can die happily.

"Hey shorty! I'm ready!" I heard Isarie chimed happily. I turned around and involuntarily whistled at her. Who wouldn't? I maybe a fashion diva and Bella's not good in that department since the day we met, which was yesterday and today, but wow. She screams bad-ass.

To start off, she was wearing a fitted black denim pants that hugged her well-toned legs, and a black rider boots with white claw stripes from the topline down to the toecap. Then her body is covered with a black leather rider jacket that's zipped down to her abdomen, showing off her white turtleneck shirt. Ofcourse, being a fashion diva, I can tell those are well made and somehow elastic. This is rather unsual. I wonder why she chose such fabric.

Isarie was now infront of me and again I felt myself speechless before her. The close proximity is overwhelming to the point I just stare at her and listen to her voice, whether it is the rowdy laughing one or the calm yet seductive one.

"Thank you for that admiration whistle. But next time, leave the wolf whistle to the wolves. Hahahaha. Now, we are heading to the mall. I heard there's a great movie we can watch and I'm dying to watch it." Isarie said to me. She was smiling widely and offered her gloved hand to me. I tried again to peer into the future to know what Isarie is planning but again, another blurred vision of people laughing and the sounds of howls and snarls.

Without a guide or a hint in my oh-so-powerful gift, sarcasm included, I tried to recall the time movies lined up for the day. Then I wanted to snap the neck of a deer at the highest possible movie anyone would watch matching what I saw and heard in my vision. "Please don't tell me it's that vampire movie where the leading lady is a selfish girl that all she cares about is being a vampire and be with her stupid angst-driven boyfriend?" I assumed. I looked at her face and saw the huge smile plastered into it. "No way!"

Isarie grinned and took my hand. She pulled me up and we ended up in an accidental hug. If I could blush, I'd be blushing like a beet right now. "Yes way! And for the record, I'm watching it for the seeress. I heard she's awesome! And a side of that cool mental burner chick. Those two reminds me of someone really." She told me with a childish laugh. "Besides, the vampires there are almost the same as your kind. Well your brother, Edweird, fits the angsty boyfriend." I couldn't help but laugh at her comparison but somehow wondered on who Isarie was referring to with the mental burner comment. I just couldn't help but agree and suddenly she was tugging me towards the door. Even without visions, I can say that this so-called date would be very amusing.

* * *

**[Port Angeles mall, Isarie POV]**

Driving the little vamp to the nearest cinema was not so bad. Who knew this Alice enjoys speed, which I for one enjoy the most. Bella enjoys it but compared to the both of us, she would prefer driving in a speed so fast that anyone who can see her driving would think she's crazy. But what can I say, between us, Bella's the daredevil, even if I'm more outgoing.

That is excluding _her._

"Can I drive next time Isarie?" Alice suddenly pleaded to me after I parked the bike. I must say, she's really like an energizer bunny, only cuter.

"No _cara mia._ Maybe when you're with Bella." I said with a grin. Seriously, I can't imagine her driving a monstrous machine such as this. Even if she can, it just doesn't look right. Securing our helmets on the bike, I tucked the keys on my pocket and lead her to the mall.

First I thought going to the mall with her would be easy. Watch a movie, Me eat, arcades then home. Had to skip the whole restaurant idea knowing they are vampires and all that. But it was a big mistake. So now here I am, on the twentieth clothes shop, waiting for the little demon to finish her shopping while my stomach is begging me for food. Did I mention that we still didn't go to any of my planned date? And the fact she bought me and Bella clothes along with her own? I think I also saw matching accessories in there, I can't tell with all the bags in my right hand now.

I must note to self that shopping with this little vampire is a big no-no, else I would throw Bella upfront to face this vampiric torture.

"_Hai finito ancora poco Alice?" _|trans: are you done yet little Alice?| I asked the dark-haired vampire who was currently inside a small changing cubicle. She was in there for almost fifteen minutes and my patience isn't too long when it comes to clothes shopping.

I heard a scuffle of clothes and the unclicking of the cubicle lock. "I'm done!" Alice announced to me cheerfully. Really now, how can she be this energetic after so many clothes shopping? She was smiling widely as if she's in candycane land. But honestly, even if my feet and arms are starting to prick me with pain, seeing her smile like that was very refreshing. Since lunch time, I never saw her smile so wide and carefree. Maybe it's because Edwierd was there disturbing her. I saw her pay for the clothes and skipped over to me and clung on my left arm. "Next store?" she suggested like it was the common thing in the world.

My eyes went wide in horror. "_Che cosa?!" _|Trans: what?!|I blurted in Italian. Just a reminder, WE slip into out Italian habits when we are caught off-guard. "How can you shop for this long, four hours, and still have the energy to go to another?!" I said in disbelief. Then I stared at her, smiling like a child and had to face-palm myself. "Right…" I breathe a bit and whispered, "_vampiro_…" I had to roll my eyes when she heard me referring to her kind.

Alice giggled and held tighter on my arm tighter. I can feel her small hands giving my taut biceps a gentle massage before holding it closer to her. And somehow I can feel my body temperature go up at the feeling of my arm wedging on the petite's chest. "Aw! Don't be so grouchy Isarie. Now c'mon on with the next store!" I heard her announce happily. She pulled me towards the next shop, skipping upon each step we made at the same time.

I had to stop myself from pulling her close to me and lavishing her lips. I can feel my eyes slowly changing, but I know it's not the same as my bellisima. The scent of little Alice filled my nostrils and I slowly feel myself being intoxicated by her sweet scent. It was addictive. With the addition of feeling her breasts on my arm just makes my head fill up with different ways on how to lavish her. I was tempted; my mind was creating the different fantasies on this vampire. I felt my lip twitch and the burning feeling from my stomach down to my heating core was enough proof of my growing lust. _"Cara mia…" _I spoke with Italian accent. The words just rolled out of my tongue as if it was raspy. Opposite of Bella's velvet ones.

"Hm?" Alice looked at me innocently after hearing me call her in such name. Her melted gold colored eyes was hypnotizing, luring me close to her.

'_**Try if you can my dear Isarie.'**_ My throat growled in protest to Bella's chilly warning. As if she was reining me down once again. I felt myself ignoring my mental voice and proceed to look at the bouncing energy beside me. A sly grin made its way on my face and somehow I fear for whatever happens next. _**'Do not dare. If you so much touch her in a way I deem inappropriate, you will never be released from your cage.'**_ Bella was warning me in a more deathly way. I can't help it. The petite was something so alluring. So addictive.

"Isarie? Are you okay? Oh god! Don't tell me you're hungry? Darn I forgot to feed you!" Alice's chime-like voice snapped me out of my lustful self. Seeing her act frantic before me, I felt myself breathe away from the constricting feeling that held my body in a ghostly manner. In an instant, I felt myself blush before the small vampire. "Uh-yah, sorry about that. When I'm hungry, I tend to be edgy." I looked at the nearby glass pane and secretly nodded my head, indicating how thankful I am for Bella's intervention. I turned to the worried looking pixie then I realized on the small vampire's rambling. "Did you just refer to me as a pet?" I inquired with a raised brow. All the answer I got was Alice's chiming giggle and the forceful pull of her arm to drag me to the nearby food establishment.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Alice was left on the table along with the shopping bags while the mysterious Isarie was ordering her food. She watched at how Isarie stood in line, looking at the menu as her index finger helped her in scanning for food. Alice had to admit, a few moments ago when she heard Isarie's rather raspy but sexy to her opinion was both bone chilling and seductive to her. It sent her waves of excitement and like electricity flowing within her veins. The scent was enough to send her inner beast to go on a rampage when in close contact, but to add up Isarie or even Bella's alluring changes, it made her lust for the woman. Alice felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, which has been a normal occurrence since Isarie took her out. A sigh escaped her lips and took out the phone to read the latest message.

[Edward: Alice it's getting late, take Bella home now!]

Alice rolled her eyes and replied to the message, indicating that it was Isarie's decision when she would be taking her home. It was Isarie's bike. After sending the message, she smelled the alluring scent of Isarie filled her nostrils and she looked up to see the brunette carrying a tray filled with different food. Too much for her slim body.

"Hey! Make room for me?" she asks the vampire, looking at the empty seat beside her. Alice smiled at Isarie and the hungered woman smiled back and sat down on Alice side. As Isarie begun to dig in to her burger, Alice couldn't help but to notice the small things about Isarie.

"You don't act much of a human."

Isarie looked at Alice, still chewing on her burger, before she swallowed the mouthful of beef. "Why do you assume I was even human? My eyes change and you did saw Bella jump to a tree." she asks, wondering why Alice even thought she was human.

"I dunno. You certainly smell a bit on the normal side but also strong enough to resist my brother's charms." Alice pointed out. She inwardly grimaced at the thought of Edward's persistence with Isarie.

Finishing the third burger, Isarie slumped back a bit on her seat. "Well Bella never said we were humans and that hot sister of yours thought we were a vampire." She informed her. She turned to look at the golden-eyed vampire and saw how curious she was. "Hm… Let me give you a small hint little Alice." She sat up straight and placed her left elbow on the table and rested her left cheek on her palm. "My diet is not what you really see. Same goes with Bella. We are not a danger to your family BUT we have to admit, we are a danger to humans." She told Alice.

The part where Isarie said they are a danger to humans surprised Alice. The fashionista vampire stared at Isarie's mischievous expression before she realized what Isarie meant. "Y-you hunt humans?!" she asked in disbelief.

A grim smile etched on Isarie's lips and somehow, having Alice knows of their nature made her feel disgusted with herself. "Well yeah I guess you can say we hunt them. But I can't do that here, knowing the shifters 'guard the land' as they claim it to be. Really, such wuss puppies, minus Jake that is." I told her grimly, hoping to lighten up the mood by joking but to no avail. The look on Alice's face, disappointed it was, made Isarie look like a kicked puppy. "Look, I know your family or coven or whatever you call your group, feed on animals. I can do that too. But bellissima and I were raised in a rather olden ways."

"I guess I can understand. We too can't escape the urge to drain humans so I understand your reasoning." She told Isarie who smiled at her. "Can you tell me more?"

"Hm, I am an overprotective persona and you asking me on what we are is kinda putting bellissima in danger." Isarie told Alice. Then she patted the petite vampire in the head. "But I guess telling a bit more can't be much of a danger. What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

Isarie faked a reaction, placing a hand over her chest as if offended. "My gosh! Didn't you know it's not right to ask a woman her age?!" she acted. Her actions gain a quick slap at the shoulders from Alice. And the slap was equivalent to a full punch from a human. "Ouch! Flesh and bones here!" she cried in pain.

Alice gave her a knowing frown, silently saying that she knows it was not much of a pain from the mysterious being. "Oh you can take it you meanie!" she told Isarie. "Now tell me please? You and Bella sometimes speak like you belong to the olden times. And please don't tell me the 'I'm 20' alibi either; I know your age can't be below forty even if you do have such a young looking appearance." Alice giggled.

"Fine fine, I give. Just an age anyway." Isarie grinned. "Well WE were born on September 13th…" she stopped midway and took her cup of cola to quench her burning thirst even for a bit. Her eyes trailed on the anticipated look on Alice face and a grin crept up to her face.

"C'mon don't hang me there! Tell me the year." Alice whined.

'_**With the point of being impolite, I say Alice's age would be 80 to 90 tops.'**_ Bella mused inside Isarie's head. She had woken up from her ongoing slumber after helping Isarie reign down their change of persona a few minutes ago and she heard about Alice inquiry about their age. _**'In my opinion, lying with her would give us a bit of problem.'**_

Isarie nodded her head to agree with Bella and she put down the cup of drink on the table. "Well bellissima did agree to tell you the year now so to continue, our date of birth is September 13, 1780. Go if we compute it, I'm atleast 232 years old. I'm young eh?" She informed the pixie with a wide grin.

Alice's expression was pure shock. Sure she wondered that Isarie and Bella can be older than a decade or two but to have them be even older than Esme or Jasper, just shocked her the most. She felt herself gawk at Isarie who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Two centuries?! Seriously?" she sputters in disbelief.

"Yup!"

"B-but how?"

Isarie grinned wider and winked at the flustered look on Alice's face. "It's a secret. But anyway, I remember you saying you can't read my future, right _mio__caro__veggente?_" |trans: my dear seeress| she told her. When Alice nodded her head, she moved closer to the pale woman and stopped a few inches from her. "I love annoying that prick brother of yours, naming weirdward, so i'm giving you a VIP pass to my future but only when i think you need it." She told Alice. She moved a few more and gave Alice's cool forehead a quick kiss.

Feeling the sheer heat from Isarie's lips was sending lightning fast electricity thoughtout her cold body. The heat was also cascading from her forehead down to her century-worth iced body. The feeling was abnormal to her, foreign to her body. But it fel so perfect for her. Her throat felt like burning and her eyes slowly reverting to black.

The heat that's flowing through Alice's body stopped and the soft feeling on her forehead disappeared. Her now pitch black eyes looked up to see a surprised look of Isarie, looking at her. Isarie was looking at her with her eyes gleaming of golden in color. Alice saw the gentle look on Isarie's face, no she sook her head and noticed the flick of difference in her eyes. It was Bella, not Isarie. She was about to call out to her when she was sucked into a vision.

* * *

**/Alice's vision/**

Four figures stood before the Cullen residence. One of them, a man dressed in a formal pin striped suit, smiling at the blond man she can see as Carlisle. Aro Volturi and the Volturi guards.

"Welcome dear friend. To what do i owe this sudden visit?" Carlisle greeted.

Aro looked around the front porch of the well-designed house and tried to hear the occupants of the room. "Carlisle, Carlisle. It has been a century and a half since we have seen each other." Aro said with a bit of enthusiam in his voice. "In all honesty, my dear guards and I are a bit in a pinch i must say." Aro said to the head of the Cullen family.

In an instant, a blur and six vampires came out from the house and faced the Volturi.

"Ah the whole Cullen family. Oh? Where is little Alice?" Aro asks curiously, looking at the mated Cullens and the mind reader.

Esme walked up to her husband and faced Aro. "She is currently out on a date." he told the Volturi king in a loving manner. Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist lovingly and she moved closer to her husband's affectionate gesture.

"Oh? Dear little Alice is already out on a date? My, my that is certainly a nice gesture. Who is the lucky one who caught the attention of the little Seer? " Aro said in with a small smile.

"More like she's lucky to land that hot girl." Katalina chuckled but was silenced by Edward's growl. "Oh suck it up Edward, Alice has the every right to date anyone she wants. So stop growling at how I think the two are good together. Even Rose agrees." Katalina defended which was backed up by Rosalie nodding her head. The mind reader read on his siblings mind and held the urge to growl on his siblings.

This piqued one of the guard's interest and looked at Edward. in an instant, Edward stiffen and turned to the one dressed in a denim pants, red v-neck shirt and smirking at him tauntingly. Her light brown hair swayed along the wind an her crimson eyes stared at Edward's honey colored eyes.

Jasper intervened upon seeing the two staring at each other, probably feeling the emotions between them. "Would you all like to come in?" he offered in a gentleman manner.

"Ah indeed that would be great. Shall we Chelsea?" Aro offered to the relationship manipulator who agreed aswell. All of them are going to make their ways into the house when Esme noticed Alec and Jane are still standing at the front porch.

"Jane? Alec? You two are also welcome inside." Esme offered. But Aro placed a hand on Esme's shoulder and shook his head. "Dear Esme, they have some minor work to do which involves our reason for visiting Forks. Jane, Alec, if you may?" Aro smiled at the two who nodded their heads and blurred away from the Cullen manor. "Now! Shall we go inside and you guys can tell me wonderful stories!"

**/End of vision/**

* * *

"Alice? Dear Alice, are you alright? Did my dear Isarie hurt you in anyway?" It was Bella who now spoke, giving Alice a worried look. Her eyes are now chocolate brown and gleam of sincereness at how she look at Alice's stoic state. She placed her right hand on Alice's shoulder and shook it a bit. "Alice?"

'_**Admit it bellissima, saying Alice's name is addicting and rolls out our tongue like silk.'**_ Isarie pointed at Bella who was getting used to calling the small vampire.

A few more movement of Alice's body finally shot her out of her vision and was now a facing a worried Bella. She had to adjust her vision, even if it's already far perfect than human eyesight, to notice that she was not seeing Isarie now.

"Ah thank the heavens. Are you alright Alice?" Bella asks in concern.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I always zone out when i'm in a vision. Jessica said i was weird, and it's because of this." Alice said sheepishly. She inwardly wandered if Isarie's kiss on her forehead was the key that unlocked her ability to see visions clearly if they are present or near her.

Bella blinked a few times and sat right back to her seat properly. "I don't think you are. And even as a human, that shouldn't count as weird. Jessica is just envious of you." She said in a soft-spoken manner.

If Alice could blush, she would've been blushing at a numerous shades of red now. Compared to Isarie who flirts like it was her second nature, Bella seems to not know she has an effect on anyone she speaks to. "T-Thank you Bella."

Bella gave Alice a soft smile in return of her appreciation. "I am just speaking of the truth dear Alice."

Alice took a deep breath and tried to control her emotion and think of her current priority. The Volturi visiting earlier than her vision. As much as she wanted to spend more timewith Bella, she decided to end the date that Isarie set up for them. "Bella, I know how much i'm enjoying the time with you and Isarie, but it seems my family have some visitors. And i need to be there." She told Bella with a sad tone.

Bella understood Alice and nodded her head. She looked at the now empty tray and was thankful that Isarie finished her meal. She stood up and took the paperbags on the floor. "Let's go dear Alice." Bella offered Alice her empty hand. Alice agreed and took the offered hand.

"Who says chivalry is dead these days." Alice commented with a few giggles.

The brunette smiled and gave Alice a wink. "For you dear Alice, chivalry would rise from the dead."

* * *

The two walked outside the mall and into the parking area to set up the monstrous machine that is Katalina the bike to accommodate the bags of clothes and accessories. As soon as the two stepped foot on the parking area, the night wind pick up a scent that made the two tense up. With their clear eyesight, they saw two figures standing beside the black sports bike.

"Look at what we have here." Said one of the two figures with a playful tone.

"Shall we play?" the other offered, smiling wide to show the pearl white teeth.

Alice felt like groaning out loud at the two figures while Bella stared at them curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks.

The two approached Bella and Alice, bodies now covered by the dark area of the parking lot. "We just want to play." The two said in unison. Bella had to stop herself from attacking the two while Alice just stood beside Bella, watching intently at the figures.

"My night seems to be turning into a headache." Bella commented.

* * *

**a/n: Ah can anyone guess who are the two figures that wanted to play with Bella and Alice? And the Volturi are in the Cullen household! Makes you wonder what would happen right? :) your opinions are valuable to me. I do hope to hear from you and that you enjoyed this update. **


	8. CHAPTER VIII: Kneel before me

**A/N: For those who are kind and left me some reviews, i really love it :) I know i'm slow with the Bellice, but after this would be a possible start for them.  
**

**So did anyone guess who are the 2 new comer? Well you can find out now when you read it. Without further more stalling, i give you chapter 8 of Behind the rain and clouds.**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: Kneel before me **

Stepping out of the shadows, one of the two figures was now visible in the light of the lamppost. Bearing black cropped hair and wearing a white shirt and denim pants, Paul Lahote beamed a grim smile at the two women. Beside him was a younger looking male which is also well-built as him, smiling at Bella and Alice as well. Both stood taller than Bella and Alice and looked down on them like they are some insects.

"Play? My apologies but we are a bit in a tight schedule today." Bella told the two shifters. She had to hold the urge to scrunch her nose with the strong defiling smell of the two males. She grabbed on Alice's hand and tried to walk pass the two shapeshifters but was stopped by Paul's friend by placing a hand on her left shoulder.

"Whoa! We just want to play. No need to be rude. The name's Jack Summers. I'm new on the Uley pack." He introduced himself to Bella. Bella looked at the shifter and noticed that he looked young for a shifter.

"May you please remove your hand on my shoulder?" Bella asks politely. Polite she may ask for Jack's hand to be removed from her shoulder, a low involuntary growl echoed from her throat. Isarie's warning growl. Along with the growl, a pair of golden eyes glared at the offending hand.

'_**Before I rip it from his body that is. Nobody touches bellissima without my approval!'**_ Isarie was never the one to let anyone touch Bella easily. Even if they mean no harm.

Jack moved his hand away from Bella's shoulder as he felt the low vibration on Bella's shoulder. The vibration from the low growl was enough to strike to him that he was in danger. And add up the murderous glare from Alice. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry. Sheesh!"

Alice moved closer to Bella and looked up at Paul. Unlike Bella, she didn't hide her disgust over the wetdog smell of the shifters. She pinched her nose and stopped her breathing to avoid smelling their scent. "State your business here mutt, we haven't got all night." She said with venom laced on her tone.

"Know your place leech! And as for you, tainted blood, I don't know what you did to make Sam and Jake believes your stories but I'll make sure you'll regret staying here in Forks." Paul warned Bella, puffing his chest to make him look stronger.

Bella knew that when a shifter is just newly found out their gifts or not yet a decade of controlling their tempers, they tend to be hot headed and anger clouding their judgment. "Little boy I am asking nicely now. Move aside."

"You heard her mutt! Move!" Alice growled a bit louder.

Jack watched at how his senior was standing fearless infornt of Alice and Bella. Being a new wolf, he only knew that they are born to kill vampires. His senior smirked and approached the brunette who was now looking rather annoyed at him. Jack, being new to the pack, may be just a pup but he has a keen sense of gut feeling. And right now, his gut feeling is telling him that the brunette screams danger. "Uhm Paul, I think we should listen to them. That girl somehow means serious." He spoke out.

Bella turned to Jack, her left chocolate colored eye is now bright gold. The way she examined the young shifter, she can tell that he can sense they would be in danger if they stayed far too long to stall them. "The young one has a sharp sense than you are shifter. Step away and we'll leave you unscathed. I am begging you." She warned the rowdy shifter. This time her voice was more of a pleading one. Not that it meant she was pleading for their lives, more of pleading for his life.

Hearing Bella's voice sounded like a plea, Paul smirked visibly. "Oh how wonderful. Pleading eh? No one orders me around aside from my alpha, crazy bitch. Now let me teach you a lesson on who bosses who." Paul said smugly, thinking that he was intimidating enough for Bella to resort to pleading.

Bella stood quietly as she turned to Paul who was grinning like a loon. Both his arms are crossed, enhancing the look of his muscular arms. Beside her, Alice was snarling at Paul, warning him to back off. "Is that right young shifter? Did you forget on what I have told you before?"

'_**Switch now! He's just a kid bellissima.'**_ Isarie shouted in Bella's mind but was quickly shunned and shut up. As if she was gagged forcibly.

Paul looked closer at Bella. She was standing perfectly still, looking at him with a calm demeanor and a smile on her face while both her eyes closed. The smile somehow made his smirk fall and his body rigid. Seeing how Bella smile made him feel scared.

Alice saw the change of heart beat. From the calm confident beats to the fast paced ones. Jack's heart was already beating fast since they set their eyes on them. While Bella… Bella's heart was slowly beating, slow enough that the beats are beating softly to the point of almost no heartbeat at all. Facing her current date, her eyes shot wide open to see the minor change in Bella.

Bella's mid-back long hair seemed longer than before, reaching down her waist. Few streaks of whitish silver color were hastily turning up along her hair. Her clothes seemed to be looking tight for her unlike a few seconds ago. And her scent somehow smelled like blended lavender and fresh forest.

"Bella-" she stop her words when Bella's eyes open and revealed the golden colored eyes. Steel gold that shows authority and danger. She stood with an aura of superiority over the two shifters, a trait that she only saw with Sam or Carlisle.

An aura of a leader.

"Kneel before me Paul Lahote!" Bella said in a voice that was low and commanding. She stared at Paul with no expression on her face and a straight posture.

In an instant, Paul fell down to his knees and with his both palms on the ground. His face was pure shock and cold beads of sweat ran down from his forehead. "Wha-what?!" he stuttered in shock. He tried to stand up but a forceful weight was keeping him on the ground.

Bella eyed Paul with her eyes full of taunting mirth. Watching the angry shifter down on his knees was laughable. "Stay down until the moon reaches its peak Paul Lahote." She commanded. Then Bella looked at Jack who was surprised as well. "Jack Summers go back to your pack and tell how your senior packmate was rude to women. Whether a human or a vampire, a woman is still a woman." She commanded the younger wolf who nodded silently; face still looked surprised, and ran towards the woods. Bella then turned to Paul who was trying so hard to stand up. "Puppies should know who to bow down to." she said to Paul who has a mix of surprise and scared expression. She let her left hand hugged her own waist and her right hand massaged her forehead. Her body felt heavy and she then realized her sudden loss of control. "Dear Isarie are you there? I deeply apologize for my loss of control. But I still can't let you out." She said in a tired manner. She knew Isarie will not reply to her knowing on what had happen.

Bella then side stepped to face Alice who was only flabbergasted at the sudden events. She took a deep breath and calmed down. Slowly, her eyes reverted back to chocolate brown and her intimidating aura thinned down to a calmer one. "I must guess you have more questions yes?" Alice nodded her head.

"How did you do that? What did you just do to Paul and his lackey? And why is your hair suddenly has white highlights?! Not that I mind the highlights, it suits you." Alice said fanatically. Her mind was filled with questions regarding Bella and answers were all she needs to stop it. Bella's ability to move gracefully, emit fearful presence, stare as equal as Rosalie and even inhuman maneuverability. "Please Bella, tell me. This 'what are you' questions is killing me." She pleaded.

Bella dropped her hands on the side and mused if she would tell Alice everything. As she looked at Alice's pained face made her heart twitch. "Alice… You must give me your utmost pledge that you are not to tell anyone, even your family, what I'm going to tell you." Bella said pleadingly. Her eyes looked at Alice's golden ones, thinking on how the saying of windows to the soul can be true.

"Bella I promise. I'm not sure about my brother but I promise."

"Alice I'm…"

Before Bella can say what she is, Alice suddenly gasped and stared blankly at Bella.

**/Alice's Vision/**

"Look at what we have here. Little Alice Cullen." A childish voice cut their conversation. Bella didn't move at all while two cloaked figures blurred before Alice. The two stood beside Bella, eyes gleaming of red and the one who spoke smiled at Alice. "It seems you have befriended such an interesting person." The smaller one said not to Alice but to Bella instead. "Sorry to cut your date short, but we have to take this one here to the lords."

**/End of vision/**

Alice shot out of her vision and turned to look at Bella's side to find the oncoming threat. "Bella we should go to your place and continue there. I don't think my parents would mind me staying with you." Alice offered. She looked around for any signs of hooded figures around Bella to avoid what she saw in her vision. The Volturi would not get their hands on Bella.

Bella cocked her head a bit and looked at Alice's alarmed state. She can assume that Alice had a vision and somehow she looked worried or cautious. Then she felt it. "Ah. Again we are disturbed by some visitors." She just looked at Alice with a smile on her face.

"Visitors?" This seemed to snap Alice out of her sudden protective state and gave Bella a questioning expression. It seems that each passing hours, Bella's mystery keeps adding up. Her mind ran on the possibility of Bella knowing the coming figures. "You know who they are?" she questions.

And then Alice's vision came true.

"Look at what we have here. Little Alice Cullen." A childish voice cut their conversation. Bella didn't move at all while two cloaked figures blurred before Alice. The two stood beside Bella, eyes gleaming of red and the one who spoke smiled at Alice. "It seems you have befriended such an interesting person." The smaller one said not to Alice but to Bella instead. "Sorry to cut your date short, but we have to take this one here to the lords."

"Jane..." Alice said the pale blonde haired guard. She had to hold back the hiss at saying the Volturi guard's name. Beside the blonde guard is her twin brother. "And Alec. To what honor does this small town of Forks gained the Volturi guards visit?" she asks, eying Jane who was now taking hold of Bella's right arm. She growled seeing the gesture which the brunette didn't even mind.

Jane smirked and leaned closer to Bella. She made sure that the way she was close to her was affectionate enough to look like they are romantically involved. "Picking up this fine specimen. Her blood does call to you so easily." Then Jane's blood red eyes turned to the kneeling shifter near them. A Cheshire grin appeared on her face. "Oh? What do we have here? The wanna-be children of the moon?" she asks, eyeing Paul who was still struggling to get up.

Paul only whined and still tried to move but by an unknown force still kept him kneeling on the ground.

"Let him be dear Jane. He deserves such punishment." Bella said in a cold tone. Not minding the closeness of the small blonde vampire, she turned to Alec and gave him a short nod of greeting. This was reciprocated by the dark haired male vampire and then turned to face Alice. "Shall we go and take these bags to your house? I believe dear Isarie wouldn't be coming out tonight and escort you home."

Jane pouted and held on to Bella's arm tightly. "But Isabella, we are ordered to escort you to master. And you know how he is when he waits." Jane told Bella while rolling her eyes.

A sigh escaped Bella's lips and she offered Alice a small smile. She knew that Alice was pouting at how Jane was being clingy to her. Jane is a master in annoying vampires and people alike. Unlike her twin which usually stay quiet and act when needed. "Alright. Alec, will you be so kind and escort dear Alice to their home? I believe Jane here would tear my limbs just to finish her mission." She requested from the blonde twin who nodded his head.

Alec took the bags from Bella and turned to his twin sister. "Anything for you Isabella. Jane be nice alright? No ripped clothes if possible." He reminded his sister. Last time his sister went alone with Bella, she ended up her clothes nearly impossible to wear.

"Oh dear brother, we all know how Isabella's the one who does all the ripping." Jane said with a sly smirked toward Alice who suddenly growled at them. She was glad that it was not Edward who was with them, making all the teasing worthwhile.

Bella shook her head. Jane and Alec always loved making innuendo on her nature and people or vampires often mistake it as a perverted one. She shrugged a bit and made herself accustomed to Jane's hold by raising her arm in a 45 degree angle. The gesture made them look like a couple in the olden times. "Please shall we go? I would prefer to have Charlie in a worry free environment. Knowing father, he tends to be sadistic if I'm not present if needed." She then gave Alice an apologetic smile. "Pardon me Alice, it seems that there are far more important things that I must attend to. I can assure you that Alec will not put you any harm." She told Alice who was glaring at Jane. She quirked a curious brow and wondered why Alice was giving Jane such look. But she brushed it off, assuming that Jane must've used her powers on Alice. Such thought made herself growl as well.

The pixie-like vampire nodded her head, knowing she too have some important things to attend to. "Alright Bella. Same goes to you Jane. Don't you dare hurt Bella or else." She warned the Volturi guard. She still has some questions regarding Bella but having Aro within the Cullen household can be dangerous for her family.

With both parties agreeing, Alec took the bike of Bella and informed Alice to hop on. Being vampires, carrying several bags of clothes as well as driving a bike are not a problem. With the two out of sight, Bella then stared at the shifter who was still trying to move.

"Do treat this as your second warning young shifter. If you ever treat me or Alice again without respect, I'll make sure you would never move and find yourself in a place you wish you never were." She told Paul with a cold glare. Jane laughed at how Paul whimpered in fear and nodded his head that is now sweating. "Listen to her you sewer smelling dog. Trust me; you'll never be any happier if you are on her good side." Jane added with a taunting smirk.

"Paul Lahote, you can now go. Leave my sight." Bella commanded.

Within that instant, Paul fell on the ground as if a ton of weight was taken away from him. He immediately scampered away from the two as soon as he was able to fully move his limbs.

The blonde vampire laughed at how Paul ran away. For a big man to run away from women was something she found as hilarious. _'Well that woman is us that is. The Volturi guard and THE Isabella Marie.' _She thought of, smirking.

"Shall we Jane? I would prefer to hurry and have some meal before my dear Isarie decided to set out and rampage."

Jane dislodged herself from Bella and nodded her head. "Again with the naming? Ugh! Anyway, that man in your house should've gotten the recent blood supply." She informed Bella who she can assess that is worried if she still has any means of blood feeding.

"That's nice. Shall we go then dear Jane?"

"Sure. You know, I still can't believe how you talk like a vampire yet be who you are."

"Nobody does dear Jane, nobody does."

And the two just laughed and ran towards the Swan household.

* * *

**[Cullen Residence, living room area]**

Alice came home with Alec and instructed the Volturi guard to leave the bike outside. The guard agreed and followed Alice inside the house where his lord and Chelsea are supposed to be at. When they both stood before the area that is full of vampires, Alice had to stop herself from laughing at the sight.

Edward was now pinned face first to the ground by Katalina while Chelsea was a few feet away from him.

"Should I ask what happen here?" she inquired with a grin on her face. Seeing Edward on the ground with Katalina's ice covering his feet is a sight to be laughed at. Everyone turned to her and welcomed her home, mostly the Cullens aside from Edward.

Aro turned to Alice and childishly smiled at her. "Ah! Little Alice. It's nice of you to join us. How was your date?" he asks with enthusiasm.

The pixie bowed before Aro and greeted him respectfully. "It was amusing. May I ask on why are you here Lord Aro?"

"Ah I assume you already know. You do have a valuable gift."

"I'm sorry mi'lord. I was in a place where my visions are rather not working." She hummed and thinks of her date, only to be cut short when Edward growled at her.

Edward sneered at Alice as he heard the thought of his little sister. How happy she was with Bella and how Bella was happy with her. "Alice, I'm warning you. Leave my mate alone." He growled. But his face hit the wooden floor after his head was hit by Katalina.

Aro smiled and asked if he can read Alice's mind. The pixie hesitated thinking about Bella's vague identity should be hidden from Aro. She looked around the room to see her family and visitor's expression. Rosalie was glaring at Chelsea who the latter looked like she was having fun with Edward. Emmet was beside Rosalie, muscles tensed a bit in ready if a fight was to break out. Esme was looking at Edward with concern in her eyes as Katalina froze the bronze-haired vampire down to the ground, Jasper asking his wife to stop harassing Edward and Carlise was just looked at Aro with a confused expression.

"I deeply understand dear Alice. I know the feeling." Aro told Alice with an impish grin. He then turned around to Carlisle who was still looking at him with confusion. "Carlisle, I must say that your family is losing its touches when it comes to their gifts." He snickered.

"How come your mind has blank spaces when you think of why we are having troubles with our powers?" It was Edward who spoke. He was still on the floor with his wrists and feet covered with a thick layer of ice when he suddenly notice that there were some silent parts within the minds of Volturi.

The three Volturi within the Cullen household turned to Edward with a grin on their faces. They all know why the mind reader was having the trouble of reading their minds. It was something normal to them for the past 2 centuries and a few years. "Ah that we cannot say why dear Edward. Although we have an idea on why." Aro mused, looking at Alec who was smirking and Chelsea who was now squat down before Edward and showing him a taunting smirk. "Chelsea, please stop provoking dear Edward. It would do much relief with dear Jasper."

On cue, Chelsea sighed and nodded her head to obey Aro's command. As she stood up, Katalina suddenly let out a heavy sigh and blinked a few times, confusion etched on her face. Then the Spanish bred vampire realized that Edward was below her and she quickly jumped off the brooding vampire. She may have been away from Edward, but the ice that covered his limbs is still there, holding him down.

"Whoa! I would never challenge you again senorita! Your gift is scary!" she whined.

Chelsea laughed. "It was fun though. I always liked making that guy as an experimental subject." She smirked tauntingly, thinking of how Edward was like a laboratory rat Marcus usually use for experiments. Ofcourse she knew that Edward would hear her thoughts and ignored the growl from him.

"So anyway, Aro, you we're saying that you need to find Caius?" Carlisle intervened, hoping to avoid any violence from his family and the Volturi.

A small frown etched on the elder vampire's face upon being reminded of the reason they are in the Cullen household. "Sadly yes. We got separated when Caius smelled a scent familiar to us and decided to skip on ahead. He may not be gifted like us but his speed is outstanding." He said with a bit of amazement at Caius speed.

The older Cullen nodded his head and wondered on where Caius can be. Then the thought of the shifter's safety followed his train of thoughts. "I am unsure to where he can be but the shifters may know. Though I fear for their safety if Caius is out there in the open."

"Oh I'm not worried. Caius already knows the difference."

Then at the right moment, Alec approached Aro with the news he got from his twin via text message. He offered the white colored iphone to Aro, showing the message upfront. "Apologies to disturb your conversation my lord but I believe my sister already knows the whereabouts of Lord Caius." He informed the dark haired elder. The text read:

[Master Caius is here. You can follow my scent after an hour. She's currently feeding with him right now.]

Aro read the message from the celluar device, knowing he doesn't do well with electronics, and faced the blonde elder Cullen. "Carlisle my friend, would it be alright if we stay longer a bit? It seems that Caius found what he was looking for and want some alone time." He asks Carlisle which immediately agreed to him.

When all of them decided to settle back to their respective seats, Cullens mostly have their guards up in case, Chelsea remembered that they have something that Caius should've carried. It was the box they have left in the front porch of the Cullen house. "Oh shit! Her deathly weapon is here along with her leash!" Thinking aloud, everyone turned to her and she sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, thinking out loud." She apologized.

"I believe she'll be fine. Jane is there." Alec assured. This made Chelsea relzed a bit and Aro to laugh.

"You worry too much dear Chelsea. We all know she has great control." Aro chimed.

Edward tried to peer inside the Volturi visitors' minds and somehow got a glimpse of Bella. At the same time, Alice zoned out, having a vision. The vision lasted a full minute until Edward wailed in surprise and Jasper groaned when he felt how Edward suddenly felt an overwhelming shock.

"No Edward!" Alice warned.

But Edward didn't listen and jumped off his seat and dashed out of the house. Everyone was dumbfounded and all turned to Alice who was the only one that knows why Edward suddenly bolted outside.

But Alice too was shocked as well as scared. "Jasper help! He's going to Chief Swan's house! He thinks Bella's in danger!" she pleaded her nimble brother.

"Why Ali-cat? what's wrong with that hottie Isabella?" Katalina asks, feeling confused and lost on the whole situation.

"Yah Ali. What happen to that badass? You and Eddie are doing this annoying mental talk thing again." Emment asked as well.

Alice faced the occupants of the room and took a deep calming sigh. "It's Bella. I saw her within the hands of Lord Caius." She told them with fear.

The Cullens gasped and prepared to move while the Volturi visitors just sat there, composed and not affected at all. Carlisle ordered everyone in his coven to move and catch up with Edward, but also be stealthy that no humans would find them.

Aro on the other hand just watched them with a gleeful look. "Please be on your way. Though I would fear for young Edward's life more than the person he decided to rescue." He chuckled as well as his guards. This confused both Esme and Carlise as they are the ones left in the house while their family is out trying to stop Edward. This time, Esme faced Aro and asked on what he meant. The elder vampire just smiled and placed a pale white index finger over his lips. "Let's just watch and see dear Esme. This should be fun. Though I wonder what dear little Alice see in her future sight."

* * *

As the teenage looking vampires ran through the trees, Alice was the most worried of them all. Not for Edward, but for Bella._ 'Please be safe Bella!'_ Alice's mind screamed in anxiety as she led her siblings to follow Edward. She wanted to rush ahead before Edward but in her vision, there was something odd. Something that stopped her from rushing before Edward did. It was the way Caius spoke to Bella. She closed her eyes and remembered her vision.

**/Alice's vision/**

Caius' long fingers held on Bella's neck as the brunette lay buried on the ground. His blood red eyes bore onto Bella's own which was not visible due to the strands of hair and pearl white teeth is visible on his curled red lips. "What do you have to say for yourself _Isabella_?" He said with a snarl. But Bella stayed quiet, unmoving in the spot he put her in. "Do you honestly think I'll let this go?" he sneered. He planned on tightening his hold on her neck, to cut the oxygen from her as his fingers slowly curled tighter on Bella's neck.

Then it all went black. No sounds, no sights. Just pure darkness.

**/End of vision/**

* * *

When they all neared the Swan residence, they all heard the somewhat girlish scream from Edward and a loud hollowed howl followed after it. Fearing for their brother might be in more danger than he already is, they all ran at the back of the house, near the forest entrance. When all of them arrived at the source of the howling sound, their gold colored eyes couldn't comprehend what they are seeing.

Caius, smirking by the tree branch of a high tree as his blood red eyes watched the beings below him. Beside him, Charlie swan sat on the branch with his legs hanging down and his facial expression bordering between surprise and contentment.

Edward, back buried on a human-shape crater which fits his whole body, has his left arm separated from his body. His eyes are wide open and his mouth stayed open as well, looking like he's screaming an inaudible pain.

Lastly, a huge huddled figure atop of Edward's half body held on his missing limb. The figure is like the wolves from La Push but instead on all fours, it was bipedal. With fur as white as snow with tips of black color. Its wolfish facial feature is all contorted, snarling at Edward and showing its razor sharp canines. A long tail swished in a maniac manner, thumping heavily at the ground while its left leg was stepping on Edward's chest while its right hand held on Edward's left arm. Crimson eyes were glaring at the body beneath it, as if it wanted to tear Edward limb from limb and throw him in the furnace.

"What the hell is that?!" Rosalie shouted in shock.

Emmet, not thinking on the consequence, took action and ran toward the huge being to tackle it. But only to run all the way to a thick tree, stepping on Edward along the way as well. He crashed into the tree and looked back only to see the white wolfish being, snarling at him. "Damn! He's fast!" he commented with a mixture of amusement and worry.

Katalina tried to encase the being in an ice coffin, big enough to conceal it, but only to have it destroyed by the monster's fisted white paws. "Dang! That thing is strong! Those ice are meters thick!" she turned to her husband and saw him kneeling down on the ground with his hands over his head. "Jasper?! What's wrong cowboy?!" she asks in worry.

Jasper's eyes are now pitch black and his nails dug into his head. "Too-much-anger! Too-much-fear! Make it stop!" he said in pain.

All are worried and angered at the white furred being before them. Its features are now visible seeing it all standing with its prideful stance. Strong legs that are hugged by black denim pants, only showing its paws that are clawed on the ground beneath its feet, its body hugged by a sleeveless turtle neck shirt that constricted its massive body. The being itself resembled a wolf but also standing with likes of a bear. With Edward was still lying on the ground, motionless, as the huge being stood with full seven feet in height, it threw Edward's arm infront of the tree where Caius stood.

It was about to attack Emmet as it sees him as a threat when its massive body was somewhat tackled to the ground. It grabbed on the figure that tackled its body when its red eyes came staring at melted golden colored ones. It snarled warningly at the vampire on its abdomen but only to whimper back when its pointed ears heard the tackler's angelic voice.

Alice Cullen's Voice.

* * *

**finally done! so anyone can now guess what and who is Isabella Marie V Swan? or should you all wait for further chapters? :) I wold love to hear your questions with regards to Bella. If i find some nice questions, i can include it in the next chapter :D so for now, time to rest and hope you guys enjoy this.  
**


	9. Chapter IX: Inside her mind

**Chapter IX: Inside her mind**

Isabella Marie, born in the year 1780, had made sure that her patience was beyond of anyone she had ever encountered. It was longer than the vampires she had ever met, even longer than the calm Marcus. No matter who annoyed her, minus calling her as crazy or anything synonymous to it, she kept her patience as top priority.

That is until recently and the boy called Edward Cullen decided to play knight in shining Volvo and 'save' her from one of the Volturi kings. Which happen to be the ruthless of all the three rulers of Volturi and would not hesitate to draw punishment and not blink an eye while it happens. Oh how Jane would love to punish him at the snap of Caius' fingers.

Jane and Bella arrived at the Swan household and were greeted by Charlie. The Forks sheriff saw the changes in Bella's hair, he sighed heavily and moved to give the two some space to enter. He frowns and turned Bella. "Oh! You're home! Thank god! But why are you like that?" he asks, pointing at the strands of whitish-silver hair of Bella.

"Shifters." Bella breathed, running her fingers on her long hair. She knew she will cut it again.

"One of them made you angry this much?" Charlie asks in confirmation and got a nod for an answer. He turned to look at Jane who has a bored look on her face. "Care to tell me what happen?"

The small vampire grinned and pulled Bella to her side. "Mutt's fault. By the time I got there, he was kneeling in front of Bella, almost to the point of begging for her mercy."

The Forks sheriff ruffled his hair in annoyance. "Bella… You didn't- We had an agreement with Sam!" Charlie warned.

A mental click echoed within Bella's mind and the composed look was replaced by a pissed off expression. From her composed expression to the now pissed off one, Isarie clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. "That stupid _bellissima! Ragazza stupida ha bisogno di imparare la pazienza ancora un po '!" _|Trans: Stupid girl needs to learn some more patience!|Isarie said angrily, slipping into her Italian accent. She was frustrated at Bella's treatment to her a few moments ago. How she was gagged and dragged back into the darkness. They know how much being in the darkside of their mind is and how annoying it would be to the point of pure agonizing anger running through their bodies. Anger that neither she or Bella can hold back.

"Ah the little feisty Bella emerged. How I miss you." Jane cooed with a taunting grin.

Isarie showed Jane a courteous bow and winked at her playfully. "Hello lady Jane, how nice of you to miss me. Did you miss me while you are alone in your room? I know you miss how awesome I am." Isarie teased, wagging her brows haughtily. The small Volturi guard laughed and punched Isarie on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes. How I miss your stubborn but courteous ass." Jane snickered.

Charlie cleared his throat and pointed his thumb over to the living area. "Before you two decide to give this man a heartattack, you need to explain yourself to him Bella. He's been waiting for you for hours and he's not happy." He said with a slight quiver in his voice. Being cooped up inside his house with Bella's intimidating companions can make a man like him have a sudden heartattack. And the thought of being drained dry by them can be scary, even if he is on good terms with them.

All Isarie can do was sigh and faced the man waiting for her inside the room. With Jane and Charlie following behind her, she was greeted by the scowling face of none other than Caius Volturi.

"Where have you been?" Caius asked with a growl. His red eyes gleamed of anger as he stared at Isarie.

Jane bowed before Caius and stepped aside to give space between him and Isarie with the added whisper of goodluck to her. Charlie on the other hand just walked towards his chair and sat there, watching how the interaction between Isarie and Caius unfolds.

Isarie didn't flinch at Caius' warning growl. She just stood firmly in place and looked straight at Caius' intimidating eyes. "I was hanging out with a friend." She told him, omitting the part she was having a date with a vegetarian vampire.

'_**He would not like the idea of us spending a lot of time with Alice. He might think we'll turn into a full-time vegetarian. I for one don't want it.' **_Bella mumbled in Isarie's mind.

"Friend?!" Caius roared angrily. "You went out with a human, knowing how you can expose our kind?! And you do realize your hair has grown longer and showing the snow-white color?" he stated, pointing the obvious.

"I don't think 'your' kind will be exposed that easily. You all are beautiful enough to make humans believe Santa clause exist if you say so. And no, I didn't hang-out with a human." Isarie replied in a snarky manner. "And for my hair, I got angry. Well _bellissima _got angry." But this was not taken lightly by Caius. He jumped off his chair and hissed at Isarie angrily. He was angry at the fact that Isabella might risk exposing their kind and he doesn't want to push punishment on her.

Caius can assess that by the eternal teenager's action and the way she speaks, this was not the Isabella he needs to talk to. This was the persona that irks him to the core but couldn't do anything aside calling the calmer one out. "Bella step out! And you, annoying brat, back inside!" Caius demanded.

But Isarie frowned and crossed her arms. "I just got out! I won't let _bellissima_ out until tomorrow!" she said angrily. Being forcibly pushed back inside their mind made her angry some more. Remembering how constricting it felt if she didn't step out for a few hours.

'_**Isarie dear, we should listen to him'**_ Bella pleaded.

"No! You had your fun, I want mine!" she glared at Caius angrily. "Not even you can push me to-"

Before Isarie can finish her sentence, she was tackled by Caius all the way outside through the wooden wall. Charlie groaned seeing his house got a big hole and Jane smirking. They both looked out and saw the two in a heated fight on who shall stand-up, odds winning on Caius' favor. After a few spins on the ground, Isarie was pinned by Caius and her body planted on the ground.

"Let go!" Isarie whined, squirming away from Caius.

"You never did learn much. Lesson one; those who are pinning shall be the victor." Caius sneered.

Isarie struggled to move but the sheer strength of the ancient vampire was enough to lock her on the ground. She squirmed and jerked her body to push Caius away, but still the vampire didn't even budge.

'_**Dear let's switch!'**_ Bella pleaded, worrying for Isarie's safety more than their body being crushed by Caius' weight. Bella knew they were at the brink of exhaustion and if they pass out, it would never be a good outcome.

"No!" Isarie roared in pain. "I'll let you know old man that I-"

A mental click.

'_**FCK YOU!'**_ Isarie roared in their mind. The mental image of Isarie locked inside a cage, hands holding on the bars, roaring in anger as she pull the bars apart. She knew it was _her _that was the one responsible for the force switch. She knew this would get out of hand. _**'Bellissima!' **_She roared, shaking the mental bars forcibly. She tried to break them apart but the bars are too strong. _**'Bellissima…'**_

Caius' long fingers held on Bella's neck as the brunette lay buried on the ground. His blood red eyes bore onto Bella's own which was not visible due to the strands of hair and pearl white teeth is visible on his curled red lips. "What do you have to say for yourself _Isabella_?" He said with a snarl. But Bella stayed quiet, unmoving in the spot he put her in. "Do you honestly think I'll let this go?" he sneered. He planned on tightening his hold on her neck, to cut the oxygen from her as his fingers slowly curled tighter on Bella's neck.

But Bella didn't move. She let the cold digits encircle her neck and felt it tighten its hold onto it. Caius sneered at Bella's submissive form and was ready to tighten the hold on Bella's neck some more.

That is until he felt an oncoming attack and he jumped off of Bella's body and landed on the tree branch behind him. His crimson eyes scanned around and found a bronze haired vampire, looking at him with angered golden eyes. He immediately recognized the vampire as Edward Cullen. "How dare you attack the Volturi!" he roared. Nobody ever attacked the Volturi without being punished.

Jane tensed and dashed towards Caius to check his wellbeing after Edward made the drastic move while Charlie face-palmed for his stupid effort. Of the entire vampire to cross and disobey the rules, it has to be the one who made half of it. Both watch on how Edward will stand his ground on the now angered Volturi lord.

"You are hurting my mate!" Edward roared back. He was blinded by his attraction towards Bella that he lately realized that he attacked one of the Volturi leaders. He turned his attention to Bella who was now slowly standing up. "Bella! Are you alright?" he asks, rushing to help Bella to stand up.

As soon as Edward was arms reach of Bella, the brunette whipped her right hand and grabbed on Edward's neck tightly. Her hand cut of the unneeded oxygen from the bronze-haired vampire as he struggled to be released by her. Edward looked at his self-proclaimed mate and gasped loudly, trying to breathe in the unneeded oxygen. His neck felt like it was breaking and somehow he felt some sharp nails, digging into his diamond-hard skin.

Bella's body was tense and her clothes seemed to be a bit tighter than it should be, her hair, now white with black colored tips, covered her eyes and her throat emitted a threatening growl to the boy in her grasp.

Caius laughed at Edward's proclamation. He knew Bella. He knew that Bella would never hurt someone she deems as family, let alone if the person is her mate. But seeing how Edward was within her tight grasp was not an indication of attraction. "Mate? I see. Then if you are her mate-" he stopped and showed a demonic kind of smile. "She would not hurt you after I tell her this. Isabella, kill him." He ordered Bella.

Edward smirked as the thoughts of Caius, saying that Bella would never hurt someone she deems as love ones, came to his mind. He was practically confident that the calm and silent Bella would not have the strength of hurting a vampire.

Until Jane and Charlie's thoughts came to his mind.

The image of a furred beast with blood-red eyes. Eyes that screams of killings and blood.

"Bell-a!" He breathed out, still trying to pry the strong grip of the woman before him. But no words were spoken by Bella and she just growled at him angrily. His body was thrown to the tree on his right and his back made a rough cracking sound, indicating that the impact might've broken his marbled skin. Trying to stand up again, he was shocked to see Bella running to him with her right hand balled up in a fist. She was going to punch him.

But the next seconds surprised Edward the most. Those around him watched each second that was happening and didn't even flinch at Bella suddenly dashing to him was now getting bigger. The black jacket and sneakers was thrown away after being ripped apart by the body change, leaving the sleeve-less stretched turtleneck shirt and the stretched pants. Thick white fur ran down from every visible skin of Isabella aside from her face while her face morphed in the likeness of a wolf. Sharp looking canines were visible from the curled up lips and the once was clean cut nails are replaced by black sharp claws. And the most prominent change is Bella's once was chocolate colored eyes changed into blood red, gleaming of anger and the desire to kill.

The white-haired Bella is now a seven foot white furred beast.

This indicated Jane to grab the human that is Charlie and drag him up to branch where Caius is. It was the only place they can be safe when Bella was in that beast form.

Edward's instincts kicked in and he avoided the oncoming attack from the beast. He hopped on the beast's back to grab hold of her neck but beast reached up and grabbed on to Edward's left arm, slamming his body on the ground like a doll. A human crater, Edward's shape, was created on the ground and Edward let out a loud girlish scream of agony.

Edward's arm was now dislodged from his body. A signal that prompted Caius to instruct Jane to run back to Aro and Chelsea and grab Bella's present.

"Poor kid." Charlie mumbled as he watched Edward's body being thrown around by Bella.

* * *

"Stop!" Alice said with her arms holding the massive body of the beast. The beast's ears flopped backwards and stopped moving. Alice held onto the well packed abdomen of the beast and ordered her siblings to take Edward away from them. Emmet took the dismembered arm of Edward While Jasper took Edward a few meters away from the raging beast.

Caius took this opportunity to observe. Nobody has ever made Bella stop in her assault aside from family and close guards. To see the smallest Cullen yelling a word and tackling her in her current form without being countered was a sight to see.

"Hm, makes you wonder on who is Bella's mate now." Charlie said to no one as he too watched how Bella in beast-like form was still on the ground while her prey was being taken away.

"Yes. Indeed a wonder." Caius agreed.

Alice pinned the beast down with all her strength and the beast stayed on the ground as it continue to let out low growls. It startled her when she saw how Edward was arm-less and when the beast was going to attack Emmet, she was the nearest one to put a stop to it.

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed in horror. She was going to help Alice restrain the white beast when Charlie jumped off the branch and stumbled towards Rosalie. "Human! There's a human here that's seeing this shit?!"

"Sorry about that. It's fun to watch your kind brawling out." Charlie said as he tried to stand up and dust away the twigs off his pants. He took a trinket from his pocket and showed it to Rosalie, a badge with the design like Bella's front tattoo. Immediately, Rosalie distinguishes this as the Volturi family crest. "I know so don't worry. But you should stay here instead of running to your own death." He did well in stopping the blonde bombshell from aiding Alice.

Katalina was confused. She wanted to run ahead to help Alice but the figure of the Volturi Lord, watching the beast with interest made her realized that the beast may not be dangerous. "Alice I think you should leave that beast alone." She suggested.

But Alice didn't move away. She was locked at staring onto the beast's crimson eyes. Not even the growls of the beast were enough to push her away from it.

Caius, wanting to experiment on Bella's current predicament, spoke out a command. "Attack the small vampire, _il mio dolce." _|tran: My sweet| he ordered. The Cullens, minus Alice, turned to look at him with shocked expressions on their face. "Attack?!" Rosalie turned to face Charlie who was blocking her path and growled at him. "Move human! I don't care if you arethe sheriff or knows the Volturi, I'll kill you just to save my sister." She threatened.

Charlie was confident that no harm was going to fall on Alice hence he stood between the path to Alice and Rosalie. "Sorry miss." He said, standing firmly in place.

Alice heard the command. She knew that it was a command directed to the beast beneath her. But she didn't budge. Somehow, at the back of her mind, the beast would not hurt her. So she stood up and gave the beast the opportunity to strike.

Bella stood up immediately, towering the pixie beside her. Her sharp hearing heard Caius' command and the pet name was an added leverage. Her crimson eyes scanned the target and she readied her sharp claws to attack. From the designer shoes slowly looking up to the designer top, Bella's white furred forehead creased, thinking on why someone like the small pixie would wear such clothes if she'll just rip them off. She then looks at the face of her target that Caius told her and felt like air was knocking out of her lungs. She whined loudly.

'_**Bellissima! Remember who she is!' **_Isarie shouted loudly inside their minds as she continues to rattle the mental cage she's in. but Bella stood quiet, analyzing the pixie before her.

"Are you disobeying me?" Caius confirmed, masking his amusement with faux anger.

The beast howled indicating she wasn't sure.

"I told you to attack her!" Caius commanded again. But Bella turned around and sneered at Caius, red eyes glaring at the same eyes of the Volturi leader. A loud bark came out from her muzzle, as if saying no to him. The two are in a heated glare at each other, ignoring the Cullens who are watching them.

"If you will not attack, then I'll order Jane to use her gift on her." Caius threatened.

'_**NO! He shall not hurt her!'**_ Isarie gripped the bars and barred her teeth, making the beast do the same.

A loud threatening growl came from Bella's throat and she fluidly moved to where Caius is. When she was now a few feet away from the Volturi lord, not minding the creaking sound of the branch, she swung her arm upward and swatted Caius away.

Caius knew that Bella would strike hence he immediately shielded his body with his arms. As he was swatted to the ground like a fly, he smiled wider at Bella's protective state. "Fascinating indeed. You are willing to attack me for the sake of her." He said while watching Bella fall down from the branch that broke from its weight.

Bella roared wildly and planned on attacking Caius further. Her body moved and her arms stretched out to grab onto Caius' body and crush it with its bare paws. That is until its senses was cut off, making her numb to all of her five senses. She howled in anger, knowing on who did this to her.

"Well done Alec. That's the first time you've caught her in your gift." A cheery voice echoed from the shadows of the forest.

All turned to look at the new comers and found Aro with Chelsea, Jane and Alec walking towards their spot while the remaining Cullens followed them.

"Indeed Mi'lord. She may have been distracted hence I was able to trap her." Alec commented, keeping his black mist covering Bella.

Chelsea, carrying four silver shackles bound together by long silver chains, approached the beast and chained its limbs. She chuckled at the task being easier than usual and patted the snout of the beast. "Good girl! I'll give you a treat later." She teased, knowing the beast won't know what she's saying or doing.

Aro looked at the decapitated Edward being treated by Carlisle. The broken arm was enough proof that the beast was indeed mad. "Are you alright dear Caius? Marcus did say before we left not to enrage her." He reminded the blonde Volturi lord.

"Marcus is weak, treating her as a baby." Caius replied with an annoyed expression on his face. He turned to Alec who was grinning at how he was triumphant for the first time in centuries to catch Bella in his gift. "Alec, you can release her now." He ordered the guard.

Alec silently nodded and retracted back his black smoke.

As soon as the smoke dissipates, an annoyed human figure of Bella instead of the white beast emerged from the smoke. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her lips twitched in annoyance.

The Cullens was shocked to see the new kid, Isabella Marie V. Swan, standing on where the white beast was. They all stared at her with mouths hung open, processing what they are seeing.

Isarie sneered. "Happy now? For fucks sake! _Se volete vedere il suo lupo, si può semplicemente dirmi!" _|Trans: if you want to see her wolf, you can just tell me!| Isarie yelled at Caius. Annoyance still seething through her teeth, she always hated being stared at like she was a loon or an animal from the zoo. "What are you all staring at? The show is over, magic gone!"

Aro chuckled and approached the annoyed Isarie. "There, there Isabella. You know how Caius is when he often sees you, although the Cullens found you in a rather surprising form I'm afraid. Are you familiar with them honey?" He motioned the surprised look of the Cullens aside Edward who has a mixture of fear and surprise on his face.

Isarie dropped her arms to her sides, making the shackles and chains fall off her arms and nodded her head. Her still red eyes turned to look at specific golden ones that caused her to attack Caius. "Not quite. I had the pleasure of dating this cute pixie though. Bellissima and I were honored to be granted by such privellege." She approached Alice, dragging the chains on her legs loudly and examined her closely. "Do you have another set of ability aside from foresight _Cara mia_? The mere sight of you was able to stop my _infuriando lupo_" |trans: raging wolf| she asks, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Alice.

Alice shook her head and stared at Isarie's blood colored eyes. It was the same color when a vampire who drank human blood. Her mind was jumbled up with the thoughts of the calm and polite Bella to the fun and rowdy Isarie. She knew Isabella's identity was far from human, that she may be a supernatural, but the sight and fight they had was enough to add more confusion in her head. "You told me back in the mall that you drink human blood. Is that why your eyes before are gold and now red?" Alice asked Isarie, pointing at her eyes.

Isarie blinked and understood what Alice was talking about. "My eyes? Hmm not really sure. I drank some animal blood, well _bellissima_ did, it was rank and felt like drinking sour milk, but it's not the reason why we change eye color." Isarie explained.

The leader of the Volturi clapped his hand and motioned for Bella to approach him. "Dear Isabella, I believe a proper introduction is in order before you inform of dear little Alice more than she needs to know. Carlisle is a good friend of the Volturi and I would like to respect him by introducing you. Since you are living in the place they have a territory at." Aro commented with a smile.

But Caius scoffed and crossed her arms. "Hmp! Why would you decide on this Aro? She is my daughter so such decision should be mine." He said stubbornly.

Every Cullen present gasped at Caius' relation to Bella. They all look at Bella who was beside Alice, who was looking at them with a dumbfounded look while Alice stood there in shocked. Isarie noticed this and grinned at the pixie.

"D-daughter?" Alice asks and Isarie nodded her head in confirmation.

"But Caius, we may indulge them with bits of my niece's identity before their heads blow off from trying to figure out who she is." Aro chuckled. "Now dear Isabella, kindly introduce yourself to the kind vampires here." He motioned to the shocked vampires before them.

Isarie ran her fingers over her dark-brown hair. Focusing her crimson eyes among those who waited her introduction, she sighs heavily and clicked her tongue. "Fine. As my Uncle Aro said, I'm his niece. Same goes with Uncle Marcus who is in Volterra I think." She stops and looked at Caius' expression. There was a hint of care in his glare of his that is only directed at her. "I'm Caius' daughter, Isabella Marie Volturi."

Katalina let out a loud 'ha' and pointed Isarie with a wide smile. "I knew I like you! Man! You're really a bad-ass supernatural! Who knew you're one of those shifters!" She declared. And then she grinned mischievously at Alice. "Dang girl! You dated the daughter of Lord Caius!" she teased, causing Edward to growl and Caius to dart his sight at Alice. The pixie-like vampire ducked her head to avoid having eye contact with Caius.

"Err about that…" Isarie scratched her left cheek and stole a glance at Aro.

The Volturi leader nodded his head and chuckled. "Ah such expression is so familiar. Now, as my dear niece had told you she is a Volturi, let us not pry some more. Especially you, young Edward." He motioned his hand to show Edward with scrunched up brows, trying to read their thoughts he assumes. But he knows too well that with Bella near them or if the thought is about Bella, no thoughts will slip to any mind readers.

Caius turned to who Aro was referring to and his sights landed on Edward who was being tended by Carlisle. "Ah the violator who is delusional to think my daughter is his mate." Caius spoke of straightforwardly, giving Edward a disgusted look.

Katalina and Emmet couldn't contain their laughter at how the ruthless Caius addresses Edward. The one being called as delusional wanted to growl but was cut by Alice's thought of the possible beheading from the Volturi guards.

Some of the Cullens felt uneasy at how they are before the Volturi coven and the fact that Edward was attacked by the beast that turned to Bella. But all laughter died down when Caius spoke again. "The one with punishment of death." He said coldly. Aro smiled like a child and offered his hand to Caius which the latter didn't ignore and let the childish vampire to read his mind.

"Caius! Let's talk about this." Carlisle spoke out, worrying for Edward's life. "Aro reconsider this. He is just a teenager who would go through everything to defend his mate." He explained, believing Edward's act was due to protect his mate.

Hearing her own father stating that Edward is Isarie's mate, Alice felt like her dead heart broke into pieces. Jasper felt the heartbreaking emotion and sent out a calming wave to his little sister to avoid further argument with Edward for the meantime.

Aro set his sight to Edward who was giving Isarie a hopeful look. "Ah! Young Edward's action is indeed punishable by death." Aro said making Esme cry out in protest and Carlisle telling them no. "Please calm down dear friends. Volturi law does state that attacking the elders is punishable by death." He heard Jane cheered. "However, didn't Marcus tell you Caius that to never force our little _principessa _to go out and rampage?" |trans: princessa| Caius shrugged and turned his back away from Aro. The dark-haired elder merely laughed at Caius' childish act. "Keep this as a warning dear Edward, the Volturi never gives second chances. You are lucky to be caught in a bicker between father and daughter." He smiled impishly.

The bronze haired vampire nodded nervously as Esme hugged him close to comfort him from the slight traumatic threat thrown into him.

The sound of throat being cleared grabbed the attention of all the vampires and Isarie. Charlie was standing a few meters away from them, near the door of his home, offering them to enter his house. "I'm guessing it would be wise to talk inside?" He suggested. Those who didn't notice him before stared at him like he had grown three heads.

Aro smiled. "Ah thank you mister Swan. We are clearly in your debt for taking in our dear princess." He told the human cheerfully. He led the way inside the house, leaving the very confused Cullen Family to follow him. Alice being the last one of the Cullen brood to enter the house was about to step inside, she was suddenly pulled by the strong arms of Caius.

"Let us talk little seeress." He said with bitterness in his tone. He turned to Isarie who zeroed in to the hand that held Alice's arm. "You on the other hand will follow as well." He ordered. Isarie nodded her head and approached Caius who took her by his arms and started to jump up to a tree. "Follow me seeress."Alice can only nod her head and followed Caius a few miles away from the Swan residence.

* * *

When they reached a clearing that is still under the treaty line of the Cullens, Caius gently let Isarie down and they both waited for a few seconds for Alice to arrive there as well. Isarie waited with anxiousness visible in her eyes. The seconds' interval was enough for Caius to tell Isarie on what he observed during her rage.

"_La tua cantante."_

Isarie whipped her head to face Caius with a disbelieved expression. "No way! _Bellissima _said her singer died! Don't you dare bring that up again father!" she breathed with anger in her tone. It was a taboo subject with Bella.

Then a mental click.

Red eyes were now shedding tears and Bella's right hand was now balled into a fist. _"Il mio cantante sangue è morto a pochi decenni fa. Ho visto la caccia!"_ |trans: My blood singer died a few decades ago. I saw him hunt her down!| Bella said in disbelief. Her tone as her Italian accent slipped in sounded raspy, evidence of her roars during her beast-like state. A growl emitted from her throat as she remembered the vampire who hunted her singer. The blonde vampire who she was hunting as well.

Caius' usually stubborn expression was now replaced into a worried look. An expression that only the closest Volturi guards and the Volturi royals can see. "You are not a vampire my daughter. Remember that." He whispered. "You are not bound by a mate. I believe your mother had told you that before."

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes.

'_**Bellissima…'**_ Isarie whispered in Bella's mind. It resounded the concern as Isarie spoke out her petname to Bella and along those words, a sad howl sounded aswell.

"I'm fine my dear. Let us continue this later on father, the little seeress is here." Bella closed her eyes and forced herself to switch with Isarie.

* * *

The mental image of a their mind was a white space with white walls and white couch. The place has three different doors at each side. One is brown which is located at the right side of the room, the other is red which is at the left side while the last door is pitch black, located at the far end of the room.

Standing beside a white bookcase, Isarie approached her other persona and kissed her forehead. _**'Resto per ora il mio dolce.'**_ |trans: Rest for now my sweet| Isarie told Bella who led her to the white couch and handed her a book. Bella obediently sat on the couch and opened the book that Isarie gave her, silently indulging herself to read.

Knowing Bella is now comfortable, she smiled softly and take a quick look at the dark door. She sighed and turned around to the brown door. The door that opens to their body's full control. _**'Take care of her here, mostriciattolo'**_ Isarie said, walking towards the brown door at the end of the white colored room. Opening the brown door, she raised her hand up to her temple and gave a salute.

Another howl echoed within the white colored room.

* * *

**Author's notes: So there's chapter 9. I would personally thank shadowCub, elliehandesu and tlc 125 for reviewing my story. :) am to read it.**

**To the guest reviewer in chapter 5 saying Caius is Bella's father, dingdingding! you are correct! :) Can you guys believe Caius has a daughter? but there is a bit of information there that clashes with some twilight facts. anyone can point it out? haha if you got it right, i swear there is a reason :p  
**

**So next time, yes? hope to hear from you. Please? with Isarie giving a puppy pout?  
**


	10. Chapter X: Isabella Marie Volturi

**Chapter X: Isabella Marie Volturi**

Alice came to the clearing where Caius and Isarie are waiting. Her body instinctively put up a defense mode as she stood before the ancient vampire and his daughter. The latter seemed disturbed a bit by the look on her frowned face. She tried to sniff her own scent to check if she was the reason for Isarie's scrunched up look.

"Greetings seeress." Caius greeted with a slight bow of his head.

Isarie merely snickered and grinned at her father's choice of title over Alice. She knew that the brutal Caius never address anyone by their names easily. Unless they are acknowledge by him.

Alice didn't know what to do your even say. It was overwhelming enough for Caius to be talking to her let alone greeting her with courtesy. Looking at Isarie who just smiled at her, she finally got the courage to speak to Caius. "Uhm, Hello sir Caius." She said with a bit of nervousness.

Sensing the fear over her father, Isarie sauntered near Alice and engulfed her in a hug. Grinning widely, she made sure her warm body was against Alice's cold one. "Relax Alice. If father asked you out here, alone, then it only means one thing." Her grin went wide as her eyes trailed to Caius' frowning face.

"Enough Bella-"

But Isarie cut him off. "Isarie. Father how many times should I tell you that _bellissima _and I are different."

Caius just growled a bit but gave in to his daughter. "Alright. Isarie then." He turns to Alice who was engulfed in a hug by Isarie. "As my daughter was saying, I only asked you here to apologize." He said with a small grimace in his face. He hated apologizing but he knew his previous action would cause him some anger management session with his daughter.

The apology took Alice by surprise. Of all the time she was with the Cullens and being brought to Volterra, not once did she hear Caius apologize. Even if he orders innocent vampires to their execution or drinking blood of women and children, not once did she hear an apology. "Err- a-apology?" she turned to Isarie who was grinning madly.

"It hurts his ego just to apologize, especially with someone else are around him. Thus the reason why he called you here." Isarie commented.

A snarl came out of Caius' lips and this made Isarie whine in fear. "Alice Cullen, I'm just apologizing for making this idiotic daughter of mine to attack you. I was-" he looked at how comfortable Isarie and Alice are in their hug. "Just testing her control. For that, I apologize."

The pixie vampire nodded her head. "Forgiven Sir Caius. I was surprised that Isarie is a shifter. Never expected her to be though." She said with a small smile etched on her face as she gaze into Isarie's now chocolate brown colored eyes. She stared at those chocolate pools with feelings of astonishment and desire.

When Voltouri royal heard Alice refer to Isarie as a shifter, he raised a questioning brow to Isarie. "Shifter? You have been called many names but shifter?" he asks.

Isarie merely grinned. "Well I do resemble those Quileute shifters just a tiny bit. Fur, snout and overly anger issue. Anyway, you done apologizing right?" Caius nodded his head and Isarie's grin went wider. Surprising Alice further, she took the petite vampire in her arms in a bridal style manner and jumped up to the nearest tree branch. "Last one back to Charlie's place will drink a bottle full of deer blood!" she shouted happily.

Caius smiled. Seeing how Isarie acting freely after a century brought relief to him. It was relaxing to see Isabella smiling truthfully. But his mind started to wonder. _'Alice Cullen. How would you take if you finally learned everything about my daughter? More than what she already showed you.'_ Shaking the ominous feeling, his eyes sharpened and readied himself to dash off. "You brat! You are centuries too young to be challenging me!" He shouted, running after Isarie who laughed at him.

* * *

Isabella huffed loudly as she entered the Swan household. She already knew she would lose but to the extent of being left a mile behind her father made her feel pathetic. "Stupid ancient vampire…" she grumbled.

The vampire in her arms giggled and placed a hand on Isarie's cheek. "Calm down Isarie. I still think you are fast." She said to Isarie. She moved up and gave Isarie a kiss on her cheek before she jumps off Isarie's arms and catwalk towards the living room.

The girl that had been kissed froze in place with a grin on her face. Her hand crept up to the spot where Alice kissed her and she walked towards the living area with a drug-like induced smile on her face.

When Isarie stepped foot at the living area, the dazed look on her face was broken when her ears heard a male snarl. She turned to the one who made the noise and smacked her forehead with her palm. "Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled.

Edward was once again angry at his little sibling for bold attempt. He was being held back by Emmet while Jasper kept on calming him down with his ability. Rosalie and Katalina are glaring at Edward. The Volturi are just watching them in amusement and Carlisle and Esme shook their head in dismay. Alice on the other hand somehow found the old floor boards more interesting than the fact that Edward snarling at her.

Isarie felt the pit of her stomach churn seeing how sad Alice is. Thinking of a way to back her up, her mind, more like Bella, thought of a way.

The brunette sighs and walked towards Alice and tucked her chin at Alice's head. Her face expressed a bored expression as she stares at Edward. "What's wrong now? Alice just left me for a second and you're already looking for your limbs to be ripped off again." Isarie said in a bored manner.

"Wait! Don't move!" Aro said cheerfully, taking out his phone. He fumbled a bit with the small device and pointed it at Isarie and Alice. Isarie immediately smiled while Alice looked at Aro with a confused look. There was a click sound and Aro looked back at his phone with a contented smile. He then noticed everyone, aside from his fellow volturi, to look at him. "For the missus and the others." He said, tucking back the phone on his pocket.

Shaking the unusual action of Aro, Alice wiggled her body a bit to find comfort within the closeness of Bella. "Edward's mad coz he read that I can now see your future, if you allow it that is, while he still can't read your mind." Alice said it a pout. Somehow being with Isarie gave her a boost of confidence.

Isarie grinned and moved her head from side to side. "Typical. Even uncle Aro hates it when I block him off." She grinned wider when Aro laughed and agreed to her. "But he doesn't growl at little 'ol me."

Aro nodded his head in agreement.

"She is thinking of vile things of you! My mate!" Edward said with his lips curled in a silent snarl.

Hearing this made Isarie's face to show a naughty glint in her eyes and a perverse grin. She craned her neck to the side of Alice's head and faced the small vampire with a few inches away from each other. "Oh? I'm flattered. I can't blame you though. I know I'm sexy-" she then leaned forward to Alice's ear. "And great in bed." She whispered low enough for only Alice to hear.

This made Alice's breath hitched and she push away from Isarie. If her heart was still beating, she can bet a year of no shopping that her heart rate is thumping like the max speed of her Porsche. Her mind immediately imagined on Isarie's bare body or any possible things Isarie can do to please her wild lustful desire. Her eyes turned black as she eyed the sexy body of Isarie.

"See! You can all feel her lust over my mate!" Edward shouted.

It was a fact that the arousal indeed spread throughout the room due to Jasper's emotional amplification abilities but the southern vampire immediately washed it over with calmness.

Chelsea watched with amusement. Her hand held a blood pack, human blood type A, and was drinking it with a straw as she watched the drama queen that is Isarie. Knowing the Volturi princess, she has a knack of teasing anyone with sexual innuendo. She turned to the witch twins known as Jane and Alec who was amused as well with the scene. Jane mostly grinning widely knowing her and Isabella had a thing when they tend to get bored.

This was heard by Edward as well and he turned to glare at Jane. The small vampire raised a brow, silently challenging Edward to spat at her.

"Dude you are being an ass here." Emmet commented, still holding Edward in place. He managed to secure his hold on Edward's body as soon as Alice stepped inside. "Let Alice think what she wants. I for one want some lesbian action!"

Rosalie finally took action and moved towards Alice and Isarie. She mumbled a quick apology before grabbing on Alice's collar and lifting her up like a doll. "This is getting insane." She said, walking back to her seat with Alice in tow.

Charlie snickered at the interactions of the vampires before him. If he was a normal human, he would be up to the ends of his hair and running for his life. But being affiliated with the Volturi, it was all normal to him. But his snicker earned him all the looks from the Cullen family. "Erm. Sorry." He said, looking away and drinking his beer to hide his smile.

Isarie happily skipped her way towards the Volturi twins and sat at Jane's lap, which the small Volturi vampire grinned and wrapped her arms around Isarie's waist. This earned her a chorus of growls from Alice and Edward with the former having a more death-sentence tone into it.

"Daughter, don't taunt the Cullens." Caius said in a bored manner.

"Fine." Isarie replied, sliding off Jane's lap and sitting between her and Alec.

The Volturi elder smiled impishly and clapped his hands once to gather everyone's attention. "Now that we all are here, I believe you need a more in-depth explanation?" he asks Carlisle who was watching Isarie with a curious look. The blonde doctor nodded his head and Aro snickered. "Ah the joys of curiosity. I have lost mine when that bundle of lightning joy suddenly appeared in Volterra." He lifted his pale finger and pointed at Isarie who was busy examining her nails. "Caius, care to give our dear friend an explanation? He was asking on our dear Isabella-"

Isarie cleared her throat and pointed herself with a grin. "Isarie." She corrected.

"Right, Isarie. I blame your uncle Marcus for that. So Caius, if you may?" Aro said with a smile.

Caius scowled at Aro. He never wanted anyone to know Isabella. He never wanted to have Isabella out of castle walls without any guards. But his brothers had to persuade him to let her see the world. Snarling a bit, he looked at Isarie who was looking at Alice with a wide smile. "Fine." He inhaled un-needed oxygen and exhaled.

"Isabella Marie Volturi, or here it's Isabella Marie V. Swan. She is my daughter. Biological daughter if you may." Caius said with a deadpanned look. He heard the Cullens gasp and saw Carlisle's mouth opening. "Before you speak Carlisle, yes it's biological. I am her birth father." He explained.

Alice frowned and remembered the age that Isarie told her. Calculating the numbers, it didn't match if Caius had Isabella during his human days. "Impossible." She said.

"Oh! It's possible!" Isarie chimed. "You see, male vampires can impregnate humans. Well female humans since male humans can't be impregnated and that thought is just a bit weird for me. Oh god I just imagined it!" Isarie whined, shaking her head to throw away the thought.

Emmet, Katalina, Jane and Alice laughed at Isarie's antics. Even the quiet Rosalie snickered at her joke.

"As my daughter was saying, vampires can indeed impregnate humans. But it's not advisable." Caius eyes turned to Rosalie who has a look of in-depth thinking. "Human mothers will die while bearing the half-blood." He added.

Carlisle rubbed his chin and imagined the whole explanation. But it was still vague. "So Isarie's mother died?" he asks.

"No." said the Volturi coven. All of them have different expressions on their faces.

The twins have a wide grin.

Chelsea was frowning.

Aro smiling childishly as usual.

Isarie and Caius both have the look of love. The latter was more stoic than Isarie's.

"But you said-"

Before Caius could explain, or even Edward who read Carlisle's thought, Alice spoke out in disbelief.

"Your mother is not human." Alice said.

Isarie grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. "Yep! Can you guess what my mother is little Alice?" Isarie asked with an Italian accent.

The seeress frowned and tried to think of what type of mythical being Isarie's mother is. Her thoughts then landed on her previous overwhelming encounter with Isarie. "Your mother is a shifter?" She guessed, not sure of her answer now. Shifters are supposed to be wolves. All fours and not bipedal or huge like Isarie was.

"Ha! As if! Those wanna-be's are so full of themselves. No dear Alice. _Bellissima_ and I are different. We are far more dangerous than those puppies." Isarie grinned wider and turned to her father.

Caius sighs. "Isarie is half vampire which she inherited from me. And half Lycan, which came from her full blooded Lycan mother." He explained.

This made the Cullens look wide in shock. For all they know, Caius wiped out all the children of the moon. How he loathes them. But the thought of having Caius mate with one, or even cheat on his wife, was very much compared to bombing at Hiroshima.

"But you have called the hunting of the children of the moon! How-why? This is-" Carlisle stared to sputter, looking from Isarie who was grinning and Caius who was now scowling.

Katalina grinned and punched Alice at her shoulder. "Man! Ali-cat you are one awesome pixie! Not only did you nab the attention of the daughter of a royal but also a werewolf! Talk about lucky!" she told Alice who was looking at Caius then to Edward. Caius remained stoic, not minding Katalina's words while Edward growled.

"That is a talk for another time. As I was saying, yes the hunt for children of the moon, or werewolf, was conducted. A few are left in hiding or in a _special_ care. But I never said my daughter is a werewolf." Caius continued, giving Alice a curious stare before turning to Isarie who was still grinning.

Isarie inhaled a bit. "Lycan." She spoke out with grief. "I'm a half Lycan." Isarie continued her father's story. "Bellissima, do you mind? You are the one who usually do this explanation thingy." she asks out loud, having no means of silently communicating with her other persona.

Upon hearing this, Chelsea grinned widely and Aro frowned. Chelsea loved the silent persona of Isabella. The way she tends to be calm and composed, above all else, this persona is scarier than the wilder one. Aro though disliked this persona. He thinks that Isabella needs to be outgoing, not like the one Marcus raised.

A mental click and Isarie was switched with Bella who has a calmed expression on her face. "Ah apologies. What did dear Isarie said? I wasn't listening." She asks with a relaxed expression. She eyed her surroundings a bit, calculating any means of escape if needed.

'_**You are still up in your guard even if the family is around?'**_Isarie spoke in Bella's mind mischievously.

Bella huffed and stopped her mental calculation, finding the hole in the wall as means of escape if another scuffle took place. "It's never too late to prepare. Unlike someone who was taken off-guard by father." She whispered.

'_**He was mad. What do you expect? I growl at him? And let me remind you that it was not me who decided to change and attack.'**_

Bella rolled her eyes in reaction to Isarie's whining. Isarie never did lose her touch with multiple reasoning. Her eyes looked again at the vampires plus human around her giving her a confounded look. "Ah I was talking to dear Isarie. Then, anyone would tell me why I was called?" she asks.

Esme saw the change and felt the difference. If most people tend to see the physical change of Isabella, she saw that there was a mental change as well. As if the wild child was replaced by someone that was raised in olden times. A woman with composure but alertness of a queen. "Oh! They were talking about Lycans." She answered.

Bella nodded her head. She knew now why was she called. "Lycans, or Lycanthropy, is a mutation of werewolf breed, just like a vampire-human hybrid. Lycans are bred not made unlike vampires but almost similar to vampire hybrids. But Lycans are different." She closed her eyes for a second and opened them, revealing her golden colored eyes. "Though a vampire hybrid does not change eye color, Lycans does. Gold is the state we show great emotions." She then closed her eyes again and opened them to show her chocolate brown eyes. "As a half Lycan, I retained my mother's bloodline, being able to phase into a wolf-like beast. But as the children of the moon, I am incapable of thought or reason. We kill what's in front of us, be it a friend or foe." She said grimly. Her hand shot up to her forehead, kneading it a bit to ease the now forming bolts of pain on her head. It was a sign of weakening state and it was not a good idea.

Alec felt the vibration in Bella's body and dashed away to the kitchen and fetched a sealed pitcher with red liquid. Blood. He placed it in front of Bella and held on her body tightly. He knew that Bella would be focusing on the blood more now than the current topic.

Aro smiled like a child upon seeing this. "I may suggest we continue this next time? I believe the Cullens would not like it if they are to smell the sweet aroma of human blood." He explained.

Jane scoffed, arms crossing at the back of her head. "More like they'll go ballistic. That is a special blood just for our dear Isabella." She said with a wicked grin.

"Jane, escort our dear friends back to their home?" Caius ordered. He stood up and placed a hand atop of Bella's head, gently rubbing it to ease her from what she was feeling.

With Caius' order, the Cullens moved and left the Volturi and Charlie. Alice, being the last one to leave, gave a few minutes of concerned look at Bella who was shaking at her seat. She noted in her mind to check on Bella.

"You can drink now my child." Caius said softly when the Cullens have left and out of scent radius and Charlie excusing himself to go to LA Push and informed the shifters of the new arrivals.

As if a trigger was pulled, Bella instantly grabbed the sealed pitcher and opened it forcibly. The scent of blood covered the area and immediately turned the younger vampires' eyes into black. Bella growled and instantly drank the contents of the pitcher.

"I envy her for having that blood." Jane mumbled, watching Bella with black eyes.

"Well be happy for that. We all know she can't drink normal blood like us." Chelsea commented dryly, feeling sorry for Isabella's predicament. It was unfortunate for Isabella to have a diet that's more special than the Denali or Cullens.

"Now, now let us leave our dear princess alone. We do need to check up on Charlie's report."Aro said with a childish smile. He turned to Alec who was more focused on the blood bag he was feeding on. "And Alec, be a dear and fix the wall that Caius and dear Isabella broke." He commanded in a playful manner.

With the orders given out, Caius and Bella are left alone in the living room. Bella, already emptied the pitcher, laid back in her seat with a contented look on her face. Caius was now seated beside his daughter and stared at how her daughter looked relieved.

"Why?" Caius asks, wondering why Bella was suppressing her own control.

A small smile decorated Bella's face as both of her eyes remaind closed. "Would you rather have them see who Isarie and myself really are father?" she asks but received no reply from Caius. She opened her eyes and revealed her golden colored irises.

"Sooner or later they will. It would be understandable if they knew beforehand. Especially that little Cullen." Caius explained.

Warm hands trailed at the cold hand of the Volturi elder and a gentle squeeze was applied on it. "Trust me father. They not knowing is better than me telling them. Isarie and I both know that we are capable of handling any situation without _her_ help."

Caius held on his daughter's hand and pulled her into a hug. "Your mother would be proud to know you are safe and still alive. But she would be sad to see you in this state." He said softly.

"I believe so father. But Isarie and I both agree that mother would be celebrating for this miracle."

'_**And I bet mother dearest would be more proud if we find that blonde bastard and kill him as revenge.'**_

* * *

The next day, Isarie was awoken by a strange feeling that someone was staring at her while she sleeps. Sure there were instances in Volterra that her father and his mate whom she calls mommy A, was staring at her during the nights she slept. But the feeling of this intruder was enough for her to growl in instinct and snapped open her right eye.

"Morning!" a chirpy alluring voice of a certain petite Cullen vampire stirred the sleeping Isabella awake.

The sleeping figure grumbled and turned away from Alice, lying flat on her stomach and head buried under her pillow. There was a rustle on the bed and a sudden change in the weight. Dressed in only her tank top and shorts, Isabella was woken up by a loud gasp.

"What? What? Where's the fucking moron?!" Isarie said in surprise. Her left eye still closed and her right eye, now color red, glared around. Her fingers are spread widely, showing a predatory gesture. When no threat was within her radius, she looked down and saw the surprised figure of Alice. "Oh? Petite? What are you doing?" she asks, retracting the elongated nails back to normal and her right eye diluting the crimson color and turning back to brown.

"You have a tattoo on your back?! And scars?!" Alice asked out loud, surprised at Isarie's back being decorated with ink and scars.

Isarie yawned and scratched the back of her head. Her right eye glanced at the alarm clock beside her and saw the numbers. "Tsk, so early. _Bellissima,_ as much as I love waking up seeing this cute vampire's face in the morning, I want to sleep." And an instant, the rough expression on Isabella's face was replaced by a sleepy one.

"So mean." Bella said, yawning politely.

Alice watched the whole switch. It was like watching a mask being replaced. "Uhm, Bella?" she asks, not sure if the current persona is Bella or Isarie.

Bella blinked a bit, both eyes now open, and offered a small smile to Alice. "Good morning Alice. Was it you who woke dear Isarie up?"

"Err yah. I was hoping if you want to have breakfast with me." Bella looked at her with a raised brow. She then realized that there was something wrong in what she said. "Err I mean if you want me to make you breakfast that is." She corrected. Her thought had lingered at the fact Isarie and Bella drink human blood. She mentally kicked herself for acting like a school girl in fornt of Bella. A vampire almost a century old being unsure in asking someone out is not a good way to strike an impression.

"Hm. That sounds wonderful. I do have some deer blood in stock if you want?" Bella offered.

This brightens Alice's face and nodded her head. "Ofcourse! I love deer blood!" she informed Bella. Bella smiled and she went out of her bed, towering Alice who was sitting atop of it. The happy expression on Alice's face froze and her once was golden eyes turned black, zeroing at Bella's right chest. The mark on her chest.

The gaze was caught on by Bella and followed it to her chest. The tattoo. "Ah you've noticed? I think I also heard you talking to Isarie about our back?" Bella asks, stretching her arms a bit to remove the stiffness. Isarie did like to sleep with their limbs twisted a bit. "Are you familiar with this crest?" she asks, pointing at the tattoo on her chest.

"Volturi…" Alice mumbled, finally deciphering the mark at Isabella's chest.

"That's right. It's my mark. Unlike the others, I cannot carry a trinket that bears this symbol. Hence a tattoo was placed." She moved away a bit from Alice since the closeness they have is making her head clouded. She was thankful that Isarie was sleeping, else the outgoing persona would be doing things inappropriately. "Apologies if I can't stay close to you."

"Aw! Why is that? I have you know that I prefer to be clingy." Alice giggled.

A small smile escaped Bella's lips. "That sounds nice. But I assure you, an inch closer and I may not be thinking straight yet again." She walked passed Alice and went to her dresser to look for a set of clothes.

"What does the tattoo at your back means?" Alice asks curiously. Without warning, Bella removed her tank top with her back facing Alice. This made Alice's eyes grow dark. The scars and the tattoo.

"Lessons I must say." Bella spoke out with a suave Italian accent. Even without facing Alice, she knew that the vampire is focusing on her back. "They are reminders while living in this world." A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "The tattoo symbolizes my whole being. Yin and yang. Dark and light. Bella and Isarie." She spoke out cryptically.

At the back of Alice's mind, she can't help but feel like there was something missing. That the symbol was more than the persona itself. Curiosity filling her mind, she moved towards Bella and touched the long scars at her back. "What about the scars?" she asks, pushing aside her curiosity with the yin yang sign.

A grin. Between the two personas, Bella rarely grins unless she's in her wolf-like state or practically high with blood. But the question about her scar by the petite vampire triggered her lips to grin. "I am no superhero. I have my weakness and such weakness is the result of each scar in my body." Twisting around to be faced with a dark-eyed vampire, Bella bent her head down to level with the smaller vampire."I may have a title of royalty within the walls of Volterra castle but I assure you dear _Alice_, I am capable of inflicting far more than scars to anyone who challenge my family." She said with a dangerous glint in her now golden eyes.

Watching those steel gold orbs and hearing the alluring yet dangerous voice of Bella sent shivers down to her spine. She was mesmerized by the intense gaze of Bella and didn't notice that both of them have been moving closer to each other.

Four inches.

Three inches.

Two inches.

Their lips are a few inches apart now while they still held on each others gaze. Both eyes showed clouded lust from each other. With only an inches apart and feeling each other's breaths at their lips, they felt anticipation in what would happen next.

* * *

Dun dun dun! is this the waited kissing scene of Isabella and Alice? I wonder If their kiss would be interrupted again or not. Well that's the cliffhanger, hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Oh and if you guys noticed, i took reference with the movie Underworld. :P


End file.
